


Ultimo tango a Parigi

by Ania_Nefer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramatic, Erotic, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania_Nefer/pseuds/Ania_Nefer
Summary: Hermione Granger ha perso i suoi genitori nella guerra e Ron è restio a prendere impegni seri con lei.Lucius ha perso tutto, gli rimane solo la facciata di ciò che lo aveva sempre nascosto e protetto.Due anime distrutte che cercano un appiglio per risalire in superficie.Un viaggio pericoloso che li porterà alla fortuna o alla rovina.





	1. Riflessioni

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta tra il 2013 e il 2014.
> 
> Spesso traiamo ispirazione da canzoni o da poesie per lasciarci andare a scrivere delle storie, un giorno mi sono chiesta: ma se prendessimo dei film e li li mettessimo nel mondo di HP, che succederebbe? O meglio, se prendessimo i personaggi di HP e li mettessimo in un altro film amalgamando il tutto?  
> Se ci facessimo ispirare dal Cinema?  
> Da patita di Cinema quale sono, non potevo lasciar fuggire questo pensiero e così mi è venuta l’idea per questa serie e per questa storia in particolare.  
> Lo so, la mia spiegazione non è il massimo, credo capirete meglio leggendo, sempre se volete leggere ed imbarcarvi con me in quest'avventura :D
> 
> Quindi, questa prima storia è ispirata a “Ultimo tango a Parigi” il capolavoro di Bernardo Bertolucci del 1972 che tanto fece scandalo, con protagonisti Marlon Brando e Maria Schneider.
> 
> Il titolo è rimasto l’originale perché mi sembrava un po’ brutto intitolarla “Ultimo tango ad Hogsmead”, abbiate pazienza.

 

# Ultimo tango a Parigi

 

## Riflessioni

Hermione Granger camminava per Hogsmeade a passo svelto dando fugaci occhiate alle vetrine dei negozi del villaggio magico dove, se tutto fosse andato come sperava, avrebbe abitato per parecchi anni, forse per il resto della sua vita, anche se in cuor suo ancora sperava che Ronald Weasley si sarebbe deciso, un giorno di quelli, a chiederle finalmente di sposarlo.

Harry aveva fatto la proposta a Ginny due anni prima, persino Neville si era fatto avanti con Hannah Abbott, per non contare tutti gli altri che avevano deciso di _sistemare_ la loro felicità una volta per tutte, conclusa la guerra.

Ancora, però, Ron non le aveva chiesto nulla, non avevano mai neppure seriamente discusso della cosa perché ogni volta che Hermione anche solo accennava a quell’eventualità, il _suo_ ragazzo si sentiva messo con le spalle al muro e iniziava a farfugliare parole incomprensibili, e lei non voleva assolutamente forzarlo, la sua proposta doveva essere del tutto spontanea e sentita, ma iniziava a stancarsi di quel suo essere restio.

Continuava a ripeterle che erano felici così, si vedevano, uscivano insieme o con gli amici, facevano l’amore, ma in fondo era bello tornare a casa da soli, in un posto che era soltanto per loro.

Una sera, Hermione, infuriata, dopo che le aveva ripetuto per l’ennesima volta le stesse cose, aveva lasciato Ron da solo davanti ad un pub di Glasgow, se ne era semplicemente andata senza degnarlo di risposta alcuna per non rischiare di Schiantarlo lì, davanti ad una miriade di Babbani.

Era così difficile capire il desiderio – e il bisogno – di creare qualcosa insieme? Costruire un futuro d’amore tra loro due e magari con i loro figli?

No, non era così difficile, ma Ron sembrava non capire. O non voleva capire. Questo la faceva arrabbiare ancora di più.

Avrebbe preferito che lui fosse andato da lei e le avesse detto chiaramente che non aveva nessuna intenzione di sposarsi e che la sua vita gli andava bene così, diviso tra il suo lavoro di Auror, il divertimento con gli amici e il suo _amore_ per lei. Senza dimenticare l’impegno di avere una famiglia numerosa, e poco importava se tutti gli facevano discorsi sul perché ancora non avevano deciso di sposarsi.

Forse era quello il motivo che rendeva Ron così riluttante?

Sospirò profondamente mentre affrettava il passo verso quello che, forse, sarebbe diventato il suo nuovo appartamento.

Da _single_ ovviamente.

Cercò in ogni modo di reprimere la rabbia che le saliva lungo la schiena, continuando ad incedere per non arrivare tardi all’appuntamento: voleva assolutamente vedere quella casa, ne aveva bisogno, quell’occasione era saltata fuori all’improvviso dopo che per tutto Hogsmeade non aveva trovato un misero monolocale da comprare o almeno da affittare.

Arrivò davanti al palazzo dov’era situato l’appartamento e attese l’arrivo della donna che avrebbe dovuto mostrarglielo, così si mise seduta sugli scalini esterni che conducevano ad un grande portone di legno scuro.

 

***

 

Lucius Malfoy aveva perso ogni cosa, la guerra gli aveva portato via tutto e adesso si ritrovava semplicemente a camminare come se fosse un guscio vuoto.

Si sentiva esattamente in quel modo: un contenitore senza nulla al suo interno, un cadavere che strisciava su questo mondo più per inerzia che per reale voglia di vivere.

Spesso si chiedeva per quale motivo non l’avesse semplicemente fatta finita, sarebbe bastato poco, un solo istante, e sarebbe tornato a rivedere il meraviglioso volto di Narcissa e il suo adorato figlio.

Si chiedeva anche perché non fosse finito ad Azkaban come tutti quelli come lui, forse avevano avuto pietà, lo compativano per le sue perdite e non l’avrebbero chiuso in una cella permettendo a dei Dissennatori di aumentare il suo dolore.

Odiava essere compatito, e odiava gli sguardi di pietà che la gente gli rivolgeva soltanto perché aveva ancora potere nel mondo magico, per quello lo guardavano in quel modo, e il suo astio crebbe ancora di più, disegnato da una smorfia che gli piegava le labbra.

Avrebbe Cruciato ognuno di quegli stolti se solo ne avesse avuto la forza, ma ormai non aveva più la voglia di combattere per nulla, non c’era più nessuno scopo per il quale valesse la pena battersi.

Spesso si ritrovava nella solitudine del suo Manor a bere, sorso dopo sorso a bruciargli la gola che non aveva più alcun effetto sul suo corpo, e poi gettava con violenza il bicchiere sul muro, mandandolo in mille pezzi.

E urlava, urlava nel buio e nel silenzio di ogni stanza.

Poi con la bacchetta Materializzava un altro bicchiere e ricominciava quella stupida routine: beveva e spaccava il vetro e urlava, sempre le solite meccaniche e vuote azioni, ogni giorno e ogni notte, perché Lucius Malfoy aveva smesso persino di dormire.

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, li rivedeva, ogni loro lineamento, ogni dettaglio… il modo ignobile in cui erano stati trucidati, senza pietà alcuna, senza il minimo rispetto, come se fossero stati due vermi striscianti qualunque.

_Come due Sanguesporco._

Ed era stato _lui_ ad ucciderli, quel _mostro_ che aveva per anni chiamato “Mio Signore” e aveva servito senza remora alcuna. Gli aveva dato tutto, anno dopo anno, e alla fine si era preso anche le uniche persone che amava, e l’aveva lasciato lì, vuoto, inutile. Morto.

Avrebbe dovuto uccidere anche lui, adesso sarebbe felice insieme con loro.

Invece camminava per il villaggio, stanco, senza sapere con esattezza dove volesse andare, un passo dietro l’altro senza importanza, come se a guidarlo fossero tante mani che lo spingevano, verso dove non lo sapeva.

Lo guardavano con compassione, ma ad osservare bene il suo corpo nessuno avrebbe potuto dire cosa in realtà provasse, perché la maschera che indossava era sempre la stessa, la maschera dell’eleganza, della superiorità e dell’aristocrazia.

Quello era ciò che tutti avrebbero visto nelle sue espressioni, nel suo passo deciso e nelle sue spalle dritte, ma i suoi occhi? Erano così sterili e _impazziti_ – più impazziti di quanto fossero in passato.

 

***

 

Aspettò alcuni minuti che iniziavano a passare uno dopo l’altro finché non si trasformarono in una buona mezz’ora ed Hermione cominciò a perdere la pazienza.

In quel periodo non era un bene e scattava per qualsiasi cosa, le mancava soltanto che la sua unica possibilità per avere un posto tutto per sé, svanisse ancora prima di poterla almeno sfiorare – ormai, dopo giorni e giorni a parlare con Ron, aveva capito che le era necessario come respirare, staccare la spina da tutto e tutti per qualche giorno, e in casa dei suoi genitori non poteva più rimanere, troppi ricordi dolorosi.

Passò un altro quarto d’ora ed Hermione stava paurosamente passando da “impaziente” a “furente”, quando un gufo planò verso di lei e le atterrò vicino, emettendo quel caratteristico suono monosillabico mentre le porgeva la zampa dove c’era un piccolo rotolo di pergamena.

Dopo averla aperta, capì subito che si trattava di un messaggio della donna che avrebbe dovuto mostrarle la casa.

Cosa veniva dopo “furente”?

 

_“Mi dispiace, signorina Granger, sono stata trattenuta da un impegno che non potevo in alcun modo rimandare. Mi scuso infinitamente, ma può comunque vedere l’appartamento, troverà la chiave attaccata alla zampa di Ronnie. Mi fido di lei, in fondo è stata una di quelli che hanno salvato il nostro mondo. Mi scuso ancora, sono sicura che le piacerà. La casa intendo. A presto.”_

 

Ok, adesso si era nuovamente calmata.

Ronnie? Che razza di nome era per un gufo? Come si poteva scegliere un nome simile per una creatura così bella?

Ovviamente il suo pensiero era tornato a Ron e a tutto quello che ruotava intorno al suo essere restio al matrimonio – con lei – e il suo umore precipitò paurosamente verso l’essere di nuovo furente.

Prese la chiave da Ronnie e gli diede qualche piccola carezza, sembrava contento e sembrava averle sorriso. In quel momento pensò che _Ronnie_ fosse decisamente migliore di _Ron._

Si sforzò di non pensare al suo “non-sarò-mai-tuo-marito” e, dopo aver osservato il gufo spiccare il volo, salì le scale verso l’appartamento.

 

***

 

Continuando a camminare, passò davanti ad un piccolo locale, dove maghi e streghe erano intenti a prendere un tè per scaldarsi da quell’aria gelida d’inizio dicembre, passò e tutti si voltarono verso di lui e lo guardarono, poteva sentire i loro sguardi bucargli l’anima che ormai non possedeva più.

Poteva giurare di udire i loro discorsi volgere all’improvviso sul povero Mangiamorte _pentito_ che aveva perso la sua famiglia, spazzata via dal vento come le foglie una sera d’autunno.

_Ipocriti_.

Avrebbe voluto far saltare in aria quel posto, eliminare quelle occhiate dai loro visi, la loro pietà e la loro pena, avrebbe voluto prenderle e ficcarle in ognuna di quelle dannatissime gole, ma ormai non ne aveva più la forza e senza mostrare alcun segno di turbamento, sfilò oltre.

Passo dopo passo senza sapere dove andare.

Mentre percorreva quella strada, si ricordò che poco lontano da lì doveva esserci quell’appartamento di quel vecchio palazzo, dove, quando ancora frequentava Hogwarts, si nascondeva con Narcissa durante le visite al villaggio.

Chissà se ancora si trovava lì e se fosse ancora disabitato.

Il proprietario era un suo vecchio amico che un mese decideva di venderlo, un mese di affittarlo e per un anno lo lasciava lì, esposto alla polvere e al buio: era stato fortunato che nel periodo in cui era fidanzato, Betelgeuse fosse in fase “appartamento abbandonato” e glielo aveva prestato volentieri.

In quel posto aveva passato i più bei momenti della sua vita, quando tutto andava bene e la felicità aveva gli occhi della sua futura moglie.

Invece adesso aveva soltanto ricordi che man mano cercava di far sbiadire, troppo dolorosi per essere sopportati, troppo intensi per essere contenuti dal suo corpo vuoto e inutile.

Se avesse ucciso qualcuno, forse lo avrebbero rinchiuso finalmente ad Azkaban, e nel caso migliore avrebbero ucciso anche lui.

_No, basta prendere vite altrui. Basta sporcarsi le mani con il sangue degli innocenti. Ti ha portato soltanto a questa vita senza di loro_.

Varcò il grosso portone di legno dove tante volte era entrato e salì le scale, con passo lento, per assaporare tutto il suo passato che filtrava da quelle mura.

 


	2. L'incontro

Hermione dovette ammettere che quel posto era veramente bello, aveva tutto ciò che si poteva desiderare, finestre luminose, un balcone che dava sulla strada e un altro dal quale si poteva vedere la foresta poco lontana, ampie camere dove sicuramente avrebbe potuto mettere tutti i suoi libri e un’enorme vasca in cui già s’immaginava immersa per almeno un’ora.

Certo, bisognava dargli una sistemata e una pulita, ma era o non era una strega che sarebbe andata a vivere in un villaggio di maghi e streghe?

Sarebbe bastato un qualche movimento di bacchetta e sarebbe diventata in un attimo la casa perfetta.

Fantasticava come se fosse già lì, con la maglietta che le arrivava a metà cosce che aveva rubato a Ron, a camminare a piedi scalzi con un libro in una mano e un tè caldo nell’altra.

Sì, era assolutamente _perfetta_ … per la sua vita da _single_ che aveva un ragazzo “non pronto a convivere tantomeno al matrimonio”.

Decise che per il momento non ne avrebbe parlato con nessuno, neppure con Ron, anzi, quello sarebbe stato il suo angolo in cui nascondersi dalla routine delle sue giornate e dall’indifferenza del suo _ragazzo_ per i suoi bisogni.

Così il suo bisogno sarebbe diventato una casa senza di lui.

Continuò a guardare incantata ogni singola stanza, quando dei rumori la distrassero e, istintivamente, prese la bacchetta da sotto il mantello e la puntò verso la fonte di quei suoni.

«Perfetto, come rovinare una visita in un appartamento in pochi secondi.»

«Che ci fai qui, _Sanguesporco_?»

«Potrei farle la stessa domanda, _Mangiamorte ora-sono-pentito_.»

Lucius si avvicinò alla strega con il solito fare altezzoso e sprezzante, ma, stranamente, stava sorridendo, un sorriso bizzarro che, tuttavia calmò Hermione tanto da farle riporre la bacchetta nel mantello.

«Come, non sfrutta l’occasione per torturare o uccidere un Mangiamorte?»

«La guerra è finita, Malfoy. Abbiamo vinto, ma abbiamo perso in molti, ognuno di noi ha perso qualcosa, ma bisogna andare avanti, non m’interessa più combattere contro di _voi_. E poi lei è un Mangiamorte _pentito_ , no?» stavolta fu lei a sorridergli.

«E se non lo fossi?»

«Sarebbero affari suoi.»

Lucius Malfoy, senza sapere il motivo, iniziò a ridere, la sua risata echeggiava per la stanza vuota, dove non c’era nient’altro che un vecchio mobile coperto da un lenzuolo polveroso.

Rideva e la fissava, guardava i suoi abiti così… così da _strega_ , quel vestito verde che s’intravedeva appena sotto il pesante soprabito nero, quel sorriso così dannatamente _bastardo_ che non le aveva mai visto fare su quelle labbra di donna.

Forse perché l’aveva sempre vista bambina, o forse non l’aveva mai considerata nient’altro che una…

Una _Sanguesporco._

 

***

 

Lucius Malfoy smise di ridere e le si avvicinò, ancora.

«Tu non mi guardi né con pietà né con compassione, _Sanguesporco_.»

«Per quale motivo dovrei farlo? Lei è solo un vile _assassino_ , e l’aver perso sua moglie e suo figlio non cambia di certo le cose. Ognuno ha quel che si merita, diceva sempre mia madre. Peccato non avesse mai considerato di non meritare affatto di morire, e nemmeno mio padre, ma è così che va una guerra, no?»

«Come ci riesci?»

«A fare cosa?»

«A parlare così? Non ti mancano, non soffri per loro?»

«Ogni giorno della mia vita mi mancano, ogni notte chiudo gli occhi e soffro per loro che non ci sono più. La differenza fra me e lei è che, io, _Sanguesporco_ , ho intorno persone che mi amano e che amo, e sono loro che mi tengono a galla e mi rendono ancora capace di essere felice. Mentre lei, _Purosangue_ , non ha nessuno, e questo la fa precipitare a fondo, e ciò che è stato non le permette di essere avvicinato da nessuno.»

«Tu, però, non sei felice e non stai scappando, _Sanguesporco_.»

Nei suoi occhi c’era una profonda sofferenza e un vuoto che non si sarebbe mai colmato, questo anche Hermione poteva vederlo, ma nei suoi occhi c’era più una specie di comprensione che di commiserazione, e si stava rendendo grato di quello, anche se la donna davanti a sé era soltanto una lurida _Sanguesporco_.

Aveva ancora senso quella crociata che continuava a fare per la purezza del sangue?

Se fosse stato il vecchio Lucius Malfoy, non si sarebbe di certo arreso in quella battaglia, avrebbe combattuto fino allo stremo delle forze, le sue erano convinzioni ben radicate e non era di certo disposto a buttarle per strada per essere calpestate, ma ora?

«E da cosa lo deduce che non sono felice?»

«Dai tuoi occhi, _Sanguesporco_. Hanno un vuoto, c’è qualcosa che manca in loro.» La strega non poté fare a meno di ridere, ridere sempre più forte, e dovette appoggiarsi al muro per non rischiare di cadere. Lucius fece alcuni passi verso di lei.

«Sbalorditivo, signor Malfoy. Neanche dieci minuti e ha capito tutto, il mio ragazzo mi conosce da circa dodici anni e ancora non ha capito niente» e continuava a ridere, ridere, ridere sempre di più.

Perché glielo stava dicendo? E soprattutto, a lui cosa importava?

E da quanto non _possedeva_ una donna?

Lucius Malfoy le era davanti ormai e le strinse i pugni per spostarli sopra la sua testa e li spinse con forza al muro, si spinse contro il suo corpo e inspirò a fondo il suo aroma.

_Era quello il profumo di una Sanguesporco?_

«Che diavolo sta facendo, signor Malfoy?»

«Stai zitta, _Sanguesporco_.»

La strega cercò di allontanarlo da sé, ma vide che il suo corpo non si muoveva. Perché?

Una strana domanda le si addensò tra i pensieri, poteva distinguere ogni singola parola mentre prendeva forma: come sarebbe stato se per una volta nella sua vita avesse trasgredito?

Lucius era riuscito a scorgere quella riflessione, ogni singola lettera, ed era stato così facile entrare nella sua mente, era come se gli avesse spalancato il pesante portone che imprigionava i suoi pensieri.

_“Hermione, tu sei così rispettosa delle regole che non berresti una birra neppure su una panchina per non rischiare di farla cadere a terra e sporcare.”_

_“Oh, Hermione, ho sempre saputo che tu e Ron sareste finiti insieme, che cosa noiosa.”_

_“Tu, Hermione? Tradire Ron per vendetta? Tu che non riusciresti neppure a guardare con lussuria un altro uomo? Non farmi ridere.”_

Poteva vedere ogni singola persona pronunciare quelle parole affacciarsi nei suoi pensieri, poteva sentirli, quei pensieri, chiaramente, e poteva sentire il senso di frustrazione nell’animo della strega.

«Lasciati andare, _Sanguesporco_ » e premette ancora di più il suo corpo su quello di lei, sul muro freddo e polveroso che non poteva far altro che osservare.

Ed entrarle di nuovo nei pensieri.

 

 


	3. L'amplesso

Hermione Granger non sapeva per quale motivo non spingesse via il mago e lo Schiantasse all’istante, e non sapeva nemmeno perché gli avesse permesso di entrargli nella testa e leggere i suoi pensieri.

Era una cosa stupida, e si sentiva una tremenda stupida.

Merlino, la sua lingua le infuocava la pelle del collo, percepiva quelle fiamme scenderle giù, fino allo stomaco e stringerlo, scenderle fino a procurarle un gemito.

«Voglio vedere il tuo corpo, _Sanguesporco_.»

«Scordatelo.»

Sentì nuovamente il mago ridere sulla sua gola, ne sentì il respiro prima che i denti affondassero nel suo mento, prima che la sua lingua passasse a sciogliere quel calore, ma non fece altro che aumentare l’intensità di quell’eccitazione.

Rideva Lucius mentre fluiva lungo il suo corpo per afferrare i lembi di quel vestito che desiderava strapparle di dosso, rideva mentre la sua mano risaliva la pelle in una carezza lenta che le provocava intensi brividi, infiammandola.

Era questo il _sapore_ della trasgressione? Del _tradimento_?

“Ron…”

«Non pensare all’uomo che non vuole sposarti.»

«Come…» ma non riuscì a dire altro perché le labbra di Lucius si erano impossessate fameliche delle sue, erano così… _calde_ e gelide. Sapevano di whisky. Quel bacio era alcolico e _inopportuno_.

Lei amava Ron, lo amava più della sua stessa vita, ma il suo ostinato rifiuto a passare quella vita con lei, l’aveva resa _sofferente_ di quella stessa esistenza, come se avesse bisogno di essere trapassata da un potente incantesimo per poter essere risvegliata da quel torpore in cui era caduta e per poter essere riportata tra le braccia del suo compagno senza alcun pensiero del futuro, senza alcun desiderio su ciò per cui non era ancora pronto.

Era Lucius ciò di cui aveva bisogno per ridestarsi?

Non lo sapeva, ma si rese conto che aveva un tremendo bisogno di quell’ _evasione_ per capire che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe pensato o fatto Ron, era con lui che _voleva_ e _doveva_ stare, e Lucius in quel momento rappresentava tutto ciò di cui non aveva bisogno, tutto ciò che odiava e disprezzava.

Scendere nell’odio per risalire verso l’amore.

Era egoistico, era meschino, era _sporco_. Era sbagliato.

Era morire per riuscire a vivere di nuovo.

Era sfogare le frustrazioni e i dolori nel sesso.

 

***

 

Se anni fa gli avessero detto che avrebbe toccato una _Sanguesporco_ si sarebbe messo a ridere e avrebbe ucciso chiunque avesse pronunciato quelle assurdità.

Invece adesso era lì, in quella casa, dove non c’era nient’altro che polvere, a sfiorare il corpo di Hermione Granger, _Sanguesporco_ , amica di Harry Potter, il ragazzo che aveva portato alla pazzia e ucciso l’Oscuro Signore, il _suo_ Signore che aveva adorato e servito per tutta la vita, fino a quando non gli aveva portato via dalle mani sua moglie e suo figlio.

A chi era destinato il suo odio adesso?

Mentre le strappava gli slip, sentiva il suo odio crescere, scendergli lungo la schiena, espandersi sul petto, sul ventre e scendere fino ad esplodere quando entrò in lei, con forza, con una rabbia che gli usciva dalla gola in gemiti che spezzavano il silenzio della stanza.

Non avrebbero dovuto dire nulla, i loro corpi avrebbero parlato per loro, quei movimenti decisi sarebbero bastati a sfogare ciò che avevano nascosto nell’anima, e i loro pensieri sarebbero stati soltanto quegli ansiti che riempivano la casa vuota.

_Vuoto_ com’era lui da tempo, _vuoto_ come aveva percepito il cuore della strega quando la sua mente era andata verso quel _traditore_ di Weasley. Verso il ricordo dei suoi genitori che non c’erano più.

E spingeva Lucius, spingeva il corpo della donna al muro sentendone ogni sua ruvidezza, ogni crepa, come se fossero esattamente le sue.

Sentire le gambe di Hermione strette ai suoi fianchi, gli dava un potere che non aveva mai provato, aveva preso Narcissa in quel modo tante volte, eppure adesso era così diverso, le sensazioni che provava erano diverse.

Aveva amato sua moglie e l’amava ancora, in quella stanza invece era puro e semplice desiderio carnale che l’aveva spinto dentro la _Sanguesporco_ , con intensità e con collera, come se quell’atto fisico sarebbe bastato a far smettere quell’incessante ticchettio che aveva nella testa.

Odiava quel rumore che aveva iniziato a battere dentro di lui da quando aveva visto i corpi inermi di Draco e Narcissa, lo odiava perché non sarebbe servito a fargli esplodere la mente, nonostante lo desiderasse con tutto se stesso.

Hermione gli afferrò le spalle, con violenza, era bella la sensazione della sua carne stretta tra quelle dita, le avrebbe fatto stringere il suo cuore fino a distruggerlo, ma era troppo irreprensibile e innocente per farlo.

Perché?

Era un assassino, un Mangiamorte, aveva ucciso senza provare alcun rimorso, sarebbe stato facile uccidere uno come lui, perché non lo faceva?

Perché gli permetteva di spingersi dentro di lei, di assaporare quella sua pelle e di morderle le labbra fino a farle uscire il sangue?

Perché gemeva ai suoi tocchi e si stringeva sempre di più al suo corpo?

 

***

 

Sarebbe stato così sbagliato _godere_ tra le sue braccia e permettergli di far esplodere la lussuria dentro di lei?

Hermione si rese conto che quella domanda era ridicola e non aveva alcun senso, sapeva perfettamente che non c’era niente di giusto in quello che stavano facendo, ma in quel momento non voleva far altro che sentire la testa pressata su quel muro che non le permetteva di cadere nel baratro, era come se non avesse aspettato altro che quei tocchi per tutta la vita.

E in quella stanza il suo unico desiderio era sentirlo muoversi dentro di lei, con rabbia e odio, perché era ciò di cui aveva bisogno per capire la dolcezza e l’amore, quei sentimenti che la legavano così tanto a Ron, quei fili che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di sciogliere.

Si sentì afferrare i capelli con forza fino a farle sbattere la testa contro il muro provocandole un grido di dolore che scemò pian piano mentre la bocca di Lucius percorreva ogni centimetro del suo collo.

La costrinse a scivolare a terra senza permetterle di sciogliere quell’abbraccio così _immorale_ , senza smettere di spingersi dentro di lei, e fu quando il pavimento li accolse che gemettero uno sulle labbra dell’altro.

Rimase sopra di lei e non avrebbe voluto privarsi di quel calore che emanava, il suo peso le opprimeva il corpo, ma non l’anima, il suo respiro la incendiava e gelava al contempo.

Aveva davvero bisogno di provare tutto quello per comprendere che nella sua vita ci sarebbe stato spazio soltanto per l’amore nei confronti di Ronald Weasley?

Era una necessità che le era nata quando aveva permesso a Lucius di avvicinarsi, se lo avesse incontrato in un altro posto e in un altro momento, niente di tutto quello l’avrebbe mai sfiorata, avrebbe riso di quell’evenienza, e si sarebbe schifata lei stessa anche solo per averci pensato.

E si sentiva sporca lo stesso mentre scivolava fuori da lei, ma non era il suo sangue ad essere sporco, era la sua anima ad esserlo, il suo cuore che stava lentamente diventando corrotto ogni volta che osservava i lineamenti del mago, ogni volta che aveva ansimato ai suoi tocchi e ai suoi impulsi.

Stettero lì, immobili sul pavimento, senza dirsi una parola, fino a che non passò un’ora, o forse due, nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto dirlo con certezza.

«Non hai risposto alla mia prima domanda, _Sanguesporco_ ,» ruppe quel silenzio che stava diventando irreale.

«Quale?» alzò appena la schiena per guardare meglio i suoi occhi di ghiaccio così vuoti in cui, per un attimo, le era parso di scorgere una flebile scintilla.

«Che ci fai qui?»

«Ho intenzione di comprare questo appartamento. Lei?»

«Io non ho intenzione di comprare questo appartamento.»

«Idiota. Cosa ci faceva lei qui?»

«Non darmi dell’idiota» la spinse di nuovo a terra, sulla polvere del pavimento che si mosse nell’aria, lei gli sorrise. «Al piano di sopra c’è la casa dove io e Narcissa venivamo ai tempi di Hogwarts. È abitata e non sono potuto entrare. Mentre scendevo, ho visto la porta aperta e sono entrato. Fine della storia.»

«È bastardo il destino, non trova?» Hermione si mosse appena sotto di lui, il suo corpo la schiacciava a terra, sentiva il calore che emanava la sua pelle. «Ieri era là sopra con sua moglie, e oggi qua sotto con una _Sanguesporco_.»

«Veramente bastardo» e rientrò nuovamente in lei, con forza, con tutto quello che si era disperso nella loro anima, con i loro cuori che si stavano distruggendo, «ma ho l’impressione che io stia sempre sopra.»

E Hermione rise di nuovo mentre il mago si muoveva furiosamente in lei.

Sarebbe sprofondata insieme con lui nell’abisso?

 

 


	4. L'amico

## L’amico 

 

Erano trascorsi molti giorni da quando aveva assaporato il corpo della _Sanguesporco_ per la prima volta, erano passati altri incontri nei quali nessuno aveva detto una parola e Lucius non era ancora riuscito a trovare una spiegazione sul perché si fosse spinto così in là in quel gioco così _malato_ e _sbagliato_.

Sapeva soltanto che era l’unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno per risvegliare per alcuni istanti quel guscio vuoto che non conteneva più né la sua anima né il suo cuore, persi e distrutti da due lampi verdi. L’unica scossa in quella vita ormai intorpidita.

Perché una come lei aveva deciso di scendere a patti con un Mangiamorte _pentito_?

«Cos’è che hai fatto? La Granger?»

«Non dovresti essere sorpreso, Severus» mandò giù in un unico sorso il whisky che gli aveva offerto l’amico, «non c’è nulla di male nel lasciarsi andare ogni tanto alla passione, il sesso può essere uno strumento potente per liberarsi da molti pesi, per sciogliere quel nodo di frustrazione e dolore che ti attanaglia. Anche se è per poco e anche se è tutto così effimero, ti sembra quasi di ritornare a vivere.»

«Io non ti capisco, Lucius.»

«Ah no? Amo Narcissa come tu amavi Lily, con la sola differenza che Lily non ti ha mai amato e non ti è mai appartenuta. E non devo di certo ricordarti tutte le donne che le _somigliavano_ che ti sei portato a letto.»

«La Granger non somiglia a Narcissa. E quelle donne erano soltanto uno _sfogo_.»

«No, la _Sanguesporco_ non le somiglia affatto, e…»

«Non chiamarla in quel modo in mia presenza.»

«Giusto. Severus Snape l’eroe che è sempre stato dalla parte del Bene. Mi stupisco sul perché ti sono ancora amico.»

«Forse perché sono _io_ ad esserti ancora amico, questo dovrebbe stupire maggiormente.»

Lucius Malfoy, a differenza di molti, non si era stupito quando era venuta fuori la verità su Severus, forse perché in cuor suo aveva sempre saputo che non era mai stato veramente un Mangiamorte, aveva sentito che lui era diverso, anche se non ne aveva avuto l’assoluta certezza, aveva sempre visto negli occhi dell’ _amico_ una luce di Bene tra il nero che lo circondava.

Lucius sapeva che ormai la sua vita era unicamente una facciata e le persone lo _frequentavano_ soltanto perché era un aristocratico dannatamente facoltoso che aveva perso la sua famiglia, e gli veniva da ridere al solo pensiero di quante lo avevano avvicinato esclusivamente perché era un affascinante vedovo con un’ampia camera alla Gringott.

Nonostante tutto, Severus Snape era l’unica persona che gli era rimasta vicina non per i suoi soldi né per la sua aristocrazia, ma soltanto perché era Lucius Malfoy, ex Mangiamorte, ormai distrutto e in continua caduta libera verso il baratro più profondo.

Da quel giorno in quell’appartamento, però, Severus non era l’unico a considerarlo come tale.

«Mi sono sempre chiesto se Narcissa era una di quelle donne nonostante non somigliasse per niente a Lily.»

«Non dovresti chiederlo, perché di sicuro sai la risposta, Lucius, non sei stupido.»

D’altronde cos’avrebbe preteso, Severus si prendeva cura della sua famiglia quando lui non c’era, era un ottimo mentore per Draco, un buon amico per Narcissa e l’ascoltava per ore quando le sue angosce si trasformavano in lacrime.

Non era un idiota, sapeva perfettamente come andavano certe cose, lui stesso quand’era lontano si abbandonava a qualche capriccio, quindi non poteva di certo pretendere che sua moglie gli rimanesse sempre fedele.

E dentro di lui – anche se si dava spesso dello sciocco – preferiva che fosse stato Severus, che conosceva e stimava, piuttosto che qualcun altro.

Era ridicolo pensare a quale fosse l’amante migliore per la propria moglie, e a Lucius venne da ridere.

«Abbiamo fatto un patto» dichiarò il mago più grande interrompendo le risa mentre si rigirava il bicchiere ormai vuoto tra le dita.

«Un patto?» Severus si avvicinò e versò dell’altro liquore mentre lo guardava curioso.

«Soltanto sesso. Nient’altro. Là dentro siamo soltanto due corpi, tutto il resto deve rimanere fuori, tutto quello che ha bisogno di essere sfogato, deve essere fatto attraverso il sesso.»

«Tu stai impazzendo.»

«No, ho iniziato ad impazzire quando hanno ucciso mio figlio e mia moglie. La preferirei nel tuo letto ma viva, piuttosto che morta.»

«Già. Anche io vorrei vedere di nuovo Lily, anche solo da lontano e con Potter» osservò Severus mentre camminava verso la finestra, fermandosi a guardare la strada e la vita che vi scorreva.

Poteva vedere il suo dolore che dopo quasi trent’anni ancora era dentro quel cuore che si ostinava a tenere così chiuso e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se anche lui avrebbe dovuto passare l’intera esistenza con quel pugnale conficcato nel petto.

Severus aveva sempre avuto una forza straordinaria dentro di sé, lo ammirava per quello, nonostante sapesse quanto l’amico dovesse soffrire, ma guardandolo si convinse che lui non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a sopportare quel peso e quella sofferenza.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli quale fosse il segreto, ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto rispondergli perché tutto dipendeva dalla forza di volontà e lui non l’aveva. Non più.

«Perché è finita tra te e mia moglie?»

«Perché ti amava, e perché io amavo Lily. A me mancava lei, e a tua moglie mancavi tu, sempre lontano e più interessato a soddisfare l’Oscuro Signore piuttosto che lei.»

Si ritrovò a sorridere nel sentire quel nome fuoriuscire dalle labbra di Snape, a sorridere a quelle abitudini che era così difficile cancellare.

«Dovrei ucciderti per questo, lo sai?»

«Se avessi voluto, lo avresti fatto già da tempo. Donare un corpo non è come donare il cuore e l’anima, e a me, lei, non li ha mai dati. Né io glieli ho mai chiesti.»

Si chiese cosa la _Sanguesporco_ gli stesse donando oltre il corpo, e cosa lui stesse donando a lei.

Era una domanda che non sarebbe mai stato lecito fare perché nessuno dei due avrebbe mai ottenuto una risposta.

 

***

Erano passate settimane da quando aveva messo piede lì dentro per la prima volta, dopo aver finito di trasportare alcuni mobili nella casa, si ritrovò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza che sarebbe diventata il salotto e a riflettere su quello strano accordo che aveva stipulato con Lucius Malfoy.

Come le era venuto in mente di iniziare tutto quello?

Non lo sapeva, e non avrebbe avuto la forza per terminare quello strano rapporto basato sul sesso che aveva intrapreso con il mago, era qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno, l’unica valvola di sfogo che le serviva per non esplodere.

Amava Ron, di questo era sicura, aveva bisogno che lui s’interessasse a lei, ma il ragazzo in quei mesi sembrava essersi scordato della sua esistenza, delle sue necessità, e Hermione aveva bisogno di sentirsi viva, di qualcuno che la facesse sentire viva.

_Desiderata._

Con Malfoy non poteva parlare di niente, e lui lo stesso, era quello il loro accordo, e a lei andava bene così, non le sarebbe servito a nulla mettersi a parlare per ore e ore, aveva necessità di qualcosa che le avrebbe stancato il corpo per crollare senza pensare a nient’altro e sapeva che il mago desiderava le stesse cose.

Era facile con Malfoy ottenere quello.

«Hai comprato un pianoforte?» quella voce la fece sussultare, immersa com’era nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorta dell’uomo che era appena entrato.

«No, l’ho ereditato.»

«Ereditato?»

«Era di mio padre, lui sapeva suonarlo, io no, ma gli piaceva così tanto che non ho voluto buttarlo o venderlo.»

«Non m’interessa nulla di tutto questo, lo sai, abbiamo un accordo.»

«È lei che ha chiesto, io ho solo risposto, rispondere non è vietato nel nostro accordo.»

Lucius Malfoy le sorrise mentre si toglieva i guanti, prima e il pesante mantello nero, poi, appoggiandoli entrambi sul coperchio del pianoforte, allungò una mano per invitarla ad avvicinarsi.

«Mi piacerebbe strapparti quei vestiti di dosso, ma prima vieni qua» Hermione gli strinse la mano, percepì un brivido che le percorse la pelle al suo tocco gelido.

«Non l’aspettavo oggi» gli disse.

«Non mentire, _Sanguesporco_ , tu mi aspetti sempre» la fece sedere vicino a lui, sorridendole mentre lei piegava appena quelle labbra che non desiderava altro che baciare e mordere.

«È troppo sicuro di se stesso, Malfoy.»

«Sono _sempre_ sicuro di me stesso.»

«Pensavo che avesse perso la fiducia in se stesso.»

«Sto solo perdendo tempo e me lo stai facendo perdere tu, _Sanguesporco_.»

Lucius Malfoy iniziò a suonare il pianoforte, con maestria, non poteva far altro che rimanere incantata a guardare quelle dita che si muovevano lente, quelle stesse mani che le davano brividi intensi ogni volta che sfioravano la sua pelle, ogni volta che le stringevano la carne.

Avrebbe voluto vederle scivolare su di lei in quello stesso istante.

Smise di suonare e si fermò un attimo ad osservarle il viso, senza farsi sfuggire quel lampo di eccitazione che aveva negli occhi.

«Non si fermi, la prego.»

«Oh, non lo farò.»

La sua mano era ferma sulla coscia, ne sentiva il calore, percepiva la brama di un contatto fisico, il _loro_ contatto che sapeva soltanto di sesso.

La strinse con forza da sotto il ginocchio spingendola verso di lui fino a quando non gli fu sopra, fino a quando la guardò negli occhi che lo stavano rendendo _smarrito_.

«Maledetti vestiti!» imprecò quando si accorse della stoffa del suo abito che si era incastrata tra le loro cosce, Hermione rise mentre _perdeva_ le dita nei suoi lunghi capelli biondi, così morbidi e profumati.

Si alzò appena e Lucius le avvolse l'abito lungo i fianchi, lentamente, soffermando il suo tocco su ogni centimetro di pelle: Hermione sentì il calore irradiarsi su tutto il corpo, sentì l'eccitazione scorrerle addosso come le gocce di pioggia.

Il desiderio era troppo, cresceva secondo dopo secondo e la spinse ad impossessarsi delle labbra del mago, gli accarezzò il viso, lenta verso il mento e ancora più giù, a sentire il petto, il ventre teso e continuò quella lenta carezza finché non gli sfilo la cintura gettandola lontano, permettendogli di abbassarsi i pantaloni.

Fu un attimo, un respiro, un gemito e gli permise di entrare in lei, con la stessa rabbia delle prime volte che non era destinata a spegnersi.

E si muoveva Hermione, in alto e in basso, lenta, volendo assaporare ogni respiro spezzato del mago.

«Sei senza intimo e poi mi vieni a dire che non mi aspettavi, _Sanguesporco_?» e rise, rise spezzando l'aria intrisa di quel piacere, rise mentre ancora si muoveva, sentendolo sempre più nel profondo.

«La prego, continui a suonare.»

Lucius Malfoy riprese a suonare mentre lei muoveva il suo corpo sopra di lui, in una lentezza che lo stava esasperando e _uccidendo_ , riprese a suonare minuto dopo minuto finché la voglia di strapparle quel vestito prese il sopravvento.

«Adesso basta!» la stringere con forza spingendola a terra e rimase ad osservarla interminabili secondi in cui le sembrava di bruciare – bruciare all' _inferno_ –, le braccia immobili, tese sopra di lei.

«Ti avevo detto che volevo strapparti questo dannato vestito» e lo lacerò con rabbia, una linea frastagliata che partiva dal punto dove poco prima le era dentro, fino ad arrivarle sopra i seni che adesso erano _nudi_ ai suoi occhi, _inermi_ alle sue mani che non aspettavano altro, _fatti_ per la sua bocca che desiderava soltanto morderli e succhiarli, e ancora morderli dopo averli leccati.

E lo fece, un'azione dietro l'altra che accrebbe l'eccitazione di entrambi, facendola muovere sotto di lui, sotto il suo peso, cercando un appiglio per non perdersi in quelle sensazioni che il pavimento non le dava, così si legò alle sue spalle, forti, tese, stringendo con forza le dita nella sua carne coperta dal tessuto della camicia.

E il mago si spinse nuovamente in lei, nuda sotto il suo corpo, mentre il respiro le infiammava e gelava la pelle, e poi la carne, sempre più a fondo, fino a quell'anima che sentiva dividersi per ogni giorno passato col mago.

Guardava i suoi occhi di ghiaccio mentre il suo respiro si faceva sempre più irregolare e non poté fare a meno di pensare che non l'aveva mai visto nudo.

Quel pensiero la fece ridere, una risata alta negli ansiti spezzati nel silenzio di quella stanza.

«Ti faccio ridere, _Sanguesporco_?»

«Ridevo» le sue mani scesero lungo la schiena dell'uomo, le dita a carezzargli le braccia tese «perché non l'ho mai vista nudo» e gli aprì la camicia, bottone dopo bottone, sfiorandogli la pelle con una lentezza che lo stava facendo impazzire.

_Troppo lenta_.

Si alzò di scatto togliendosi di colpo l’indumento, e con la stessa velocità rimosse tutto il resto, fermandosi a guardarla per lunghi, lunghissimi istanti, immobile, sapeva che in quel modo le avrebbe fatto perdere la ragione perché voleva soltanto che lui riprendesse a muoversi di nuovo in lei e che la sua bocca accendesse il suo corpo.

«Ti avevo detto anche che mi stavi facendo perdere tempo. Adesso puoi smettere di ridere, per favore?» ma Hermione riprese a ridere, più forte di prima, e non smise nemmeno quando il mago la schiacciò a terra con il suo peso e le strinse con rabbia i polsi. Non smise neppure quando sentì i denti affondarle nel seno.

«La prego, non si fermi.»

«Visto che ridi di me, potrei anche farlo.»

«No, non potrebbe, vuole soltanto spingersi di nuovo in me, con così tanta collera da farmi smettere di ridere, da farmi male nel profondo del corpo per imprimersi dentro di me.»

E lo fece, Lucius Malfoy voleva esattamente ognuna di quelle cose, perché sapeva che le desiderava anche lei. Desiderava che le venisse dentro, desiderava che il suo amplesso lambisse le labbra del mago, aperte a quel piacere così intenso che le faceva esplodere la testa.

Desiderava quell'istante in cui l'appagamento sarebbe esploso per entrambi, lasciandoli sfiniti sul freddo pavimento.

 

***

 

«Sono diventato il tuo confessore post-sesso?»

Lucius Malfoy non riuscì a trattenere una risata, gli veniva dal profondo come non succedeva da tempo, aveva sempre adorato lo strano umorismo di Snape.

«Per tua sfortuna sei il mio _unico_ amico.»

«Mm... per favore, fai un accordo anche con me nel quale sottoscrivi di non parlarmi dei dettagli della tua vita sessuale con una mia ex studentessa, ed io, dal canto mio, prometto di non dirti nulla di mio.»

«Dirmi cosa, Severus? _Tu_ non hai una vita sessuale.»

«Potrei stupirti.»

«Oh, per Salazar, non aspetto altro» si accomodò alla poltrona accavallando le gambe con grazia, il bicchiere ancora pieno tra le dita, quella era sicuramente una storia che voleva sentire, di sicuro non sarebbe morto prima di aver udito le relazioni sessuali di Severus, e non poté non ridere di nuovo.

«Non ci trovo niente di divertente e poi non sono affari tuoi, Lucius.»

«Eh no, sei tu che hai cominciato, quindi sii uomo e vai avanti.»

Lucius Malfoy quella sera si sentiva strano, _diverso_ , non sapeva spiegare con precisione cosa ci fosse in lui da farlo sentire in quel modo più _vivo_ , ed era una sensazione strana che riteneva di non poter provare mai più nella sua vita.

Il suo unico desiderio era rivedere Narcissa e Draco, ma lì, in quella casa a conversare con Snape, si sentiva _sereno_ , più _leggero_ , e si ritrovò a pensare al momento esatto in cui quella percezione gli era nata nel petto. Sapeva perfettamente quale fosse quel momento.

_No! È solo sesso e tale deve rimanere. Soltanto lo sfogo di dolori e frustrazioni attraverso il corpo._

Mandò giù il liquore e in un istante quei pensieri ridicoli svanirono dalla sua mente, come se non ci fossero mai stati.

«Sono ancora in attesa.»

«E attenderai in eterno per quel che mi riguarda.»

«Sono sopravvissuto alla realtà in cui ti sei fatto mia moglie, penso che posso sopportare cose ben peggiori, non credi?»

«Falla finita, Lucius, piuttosto pensa a te e alla situazione in cui ti sei messo.»

«Non mi sono messo in nessuna situazione, fare sesso con una donna non è una _situazione_. Avanti, hanno sempre i capelli rossi?»

«Smettila.»

«Occhi verdi?»

«Ho detto di smetterla, Lucius, se non vuoi finire all’altro mondo. No, aspetta, ma tu vuoi finirci, quindi, ripensandoci, penso proprio che andrei dal giovane Weasley e da Potter a dirgli cosa fai con la Granger.»

«Non lo faresti. La metteresti nei guai.»

Lucius Malfoy si stava davvero preoccupando per lei? Dov’erano finiti tutti i buoni propositi di non lasciarsi coinvolgere tranne che per l’aspetto prettamente sessuale di quello strano rapporto?

Forse stava davvero diventando più pazzo di quanto non fosse prima.

«No, non lo farei, ma smettila lo stesso, o posso sempre ripensarci. E poi, da quando t’importa di _una_ come lei?»

«Non m’importa per niente di una _Sanguesporco_ , vorrei solo non perdere il corpo con cui mi diverto.»

«È solo questo per te? Un corpo con cui divertirti?»

«Non fare il moralista con me, Severus, non attacca. Anche tu ti divertivi con quelle ragazze, o pensavi sul serio che potessero sostituire la tua amata Lily? Io almeno non mento a me stesso ammettendo un qualcosa che non esiste. Sì, è solo un corpo con cui divertirmi, ed io sono lo stesso per lei.»

«Fai come vuoi. Fate come volete, ma non gradisco saperne più nulla e non entrare nella mia vita.»

Guardò Snape sistemare il fuoco con una lentezza esasperante, come se quell’interessarsi ad altro fosse una sorta di scudo da tutto il resto, sapeva che era sempre riluttante a parlare della sua vita privata, anzi, della sua vita in generale, ma, che ci credesse o no, era suo amico, e teneva molto a quell’amicizia, forse la più importante che avesse mai avuto. La più sincera nonostante Severus gli avesse mentito per anni, ma non poteva di certo biasimarlo.

Snape era stato coraggioso, aveva lottato fino allo stremo, lui era stato codardo ed era scappato, e adesso si rifugiava nel sesso con una donna che aveva la metà dei suoi anni.

«Si chiama Niamh. E mi piace» gli disse senza alzare il viso dal fuoco mentre lui camminava verso la porta, più sereno di quando era entrato.

«Sono contento per te, Severus, davvero, ti meriti ogni istante di felicità che non hai avuto fino ad ora. Se ti piace e le piaci, non lasciartela sfuggire, tienitela stretta» e gli sorrise come farebbe un amico. «Anche se non capisco cosa ci trovi in te.»

«Sparisci!» gli urlò Snape mentre entrambi ridevano come due adolescenti ubriachi, gioendo come se nessuno dei due portasse addosso profonde cicatrici che non si sarebbero mai rimarginate.

Uscì dalla casa di Snape con i propri pensieri, lasciandolo con i suoi, così diversi ma allo stesso modo tormentati.


	5. Amore

**Amore**

 

Hermione si trovava nella stanza di Ron ad aspettarlo, le aveva mandato un gufo dicendole di vedersi direttamente da lui prima di uscire con gli altri, e adesso era lì, seduta sul letto ancora disfatto ad attendere il suo _ragazzo_.

In quei mesi si era trovata ad aspettare per ogni cosa importante della sua vita: il contratto come insegnante che il preside Snape aveva deciso andava rinegoziato – rinegoziato per quale motivo? –, il suo ragazzo che la faceva attendere per qualsiasi cosa, Ginny che le fissava un appuntamento da qualche parte e finiva per perdersi in baci e carezze con suo marito – esattamente quello che avrebbe desiderato fare anche lei.

Persino per vedere l’appartamento di cui nessuno era a conoscenza, aveva dovuto trattenersi più del dovuto, e si scoprì a pensare che, stranamente, l’unica cosa puntuale della sua vita erano gli incontri con Lucius Malfoy, lui non l’aveva mai fatta aspettare, nemmeno per un minuto.

Spesso si ritrovava in quella casa a sperare che lui non venisse, così sarebbe potuta tornare da Ron senza alcun pensiero, ignorando ogni suo astio nei confronti di quei suoi desideri di un futuro insieme.

Si sarebbe abbandonata alla quotidianità di un rapporto con lui, troppo preso dal suo lavoro e dai suoi bisogni per preoccuparsi di ciò che realmente voleva lei e di ciò che la faceva stare male, si sarebbe abituata per amore, se non avesse avuto quelle attenzioni da parte di Malfoy, quel sesso per sfogare ogni cosa.

Per questo molte volte pregava con tutta se stessa che lui non venisse, poi, però varcava quel confine sottile e a lei sembrò di non aspettare nient’altro.

Ron entrò nella stanza interrompendo quei pensieri, corse ad abbracciarla e per un attimo si sentì sporca, percepiva quell’ombra dentro di lei che pian piano la stava inghiottendo.

Come poteva tradirlo in quel modo?

Si sentiva così vile.

«Ciao» lo salutò sorridendogli.

«Ciao, Hermione. Merlino che giornata! Oggi abbiamo dovuto correre per ore dentro una foresta per inseguire un mago che aveva ucciso la moglie, è stato assurdo. Sono così stanco che mi butterei nel letto e dormirei per giorni. E adesso ho dovuto sorbirmi pure l’ennesima ramanzina di mia madre. Sono distrutto.»

«Per Godric, non ricominciare, Ron.»

«Cosa?»

«Cosa? Io, io, io. Non esisti solo tu in questo rapporto. Se non te ne fossi accorto ci sono anch’io, dovrei essere la tua ragazza, o te ne ricordi solamente quando decidi di avere un’erezione?» tutto quello che aveva accumulato in quei mesi, aveva deciso di esplodere improvvisamente.

«Hermione, ma che dici? Certo che esisti anche tu. Ti amo, non dimenticartelo, è solo che avevo bisogno di sfogarmi un attimo, con chi dovrei farlo se non con la mia ragazza?»

«Anche io ogni tanto ho bisogno di sfogarmi, Ron, e tu neanche mi ascolti, con chi dovrei farlo io, eh? _Tu_ sei il mio ragazzo. O almeno credo.»

Ron la strinse tra le braccia, sapeva di sudore, ma non le importava, era l’odore che avrebbe voluto sentire ogni volta che sarebbe tornato a casa stanco dopo un’intensa giornata di lavoro, il calore del suo corpo la faceva sentire protetta. E amata.

Si appoggiò al suo petto, dove il battito del suo cuore era così calmo che riusciva sempre a rilassarla.

«Piccola, certo che sono il tuo ragazzo» le prese il mento con due dita sollevandolo e la baciò con ardore e con _amore_ «e ti amo.»

Continuò quel bacio mentre con calma le accarezzava la schiena, sentire il suo tocco le procurava sempre dei brividi, del tutto diversi da quelli che sapevano donarle le mani di Lucius.

_Lucius…_

Fu un attimo e la sua immagine si sovrappose a quella di Ron e le parve di sentire il suo respiro, il suo tocco e s’immaginò di nuovo mentre era dentro di lei.

Scostò quasi con rabbia il giovane mago che la guardò stupito.

«Non abbiamo tempo per questo, Ron, gli altri ci aspettano e devi ancora farti la doccia.»

«D’accordo» le sorrise con sguardo lascivo – “Non è Malfoy, non è Malfoy, non è Malfoy.” –, «continueremo dopo.»

Avrebbe voluto urlargli che non aveva l'intenzione di continuare dopo, non voleva più farsi toccare perché ogni volta che lui lo avesse fatto avrebbe rivisto il volto di Lucius Malfoy e non il suo, ma rimase immobile e in silenzio mentre si allontanava verso il bagno.

Adesso cos’avrebbe dovuto fare?

 

***

 

Lucius sedeva sulla poltrona davanti al fuoco, unica fonte di luce di quella stanza così vuota e _fredda_ , diventata in un attimo troppo silenziosa, sfogliava un vecchio album di foto, con rabbia e dolore per ciò che non avrebbe mai più potuto vedere se non in quei ricordi destinati a sbiadire nel tempo.

Non sapeva quale fosse il motivo che l'aveva spinto ad aprire quel passato, non era mai stato uno dedito ai sentimentalismi, ma amava sua moglie e suo figlio, e rivederli in quelle foto felici e sorridenti, era un modo per non impazzire ulteriormente all'immagine dei loro corpi che giacevano inermi su quella fredda pietra, gli occhi ormai spenti ancora aperti al mondo che non avrebbero mai più visto.

Le fiamme del camino lambivano quei volti, donandogli una luce particolare che rifletteva sul suo, di viso, rendendo d'oro quelle lacrime che scendevano una dopo l'altra con atroce lentezza.

La bottiglia di vino giaceva vuota ai suoi piedi versando alcuni residui a terra, come se fossero gocce di sangue che sgorgavano da una ferita.

Le ferite di Lucius Malfoy avrebbero stillato fiumi di sangue, ai suoi piedi, che palmo dopo palmo lo avrebbero inghiottito e soffocato.

Guardava le foto che si muovevano sotto il suo sguardo una dopo l'altra, mandando giù ad ogni immagine un lungo sorso di whisky, sempre le stesse meccaniche azioni in successione fino a quando non arrivò alla fine, a quella foto che ritraeva la sua famiglia prima di essere distrutta.

Afferrò il collo della bottiglia e la gettò con rabbia sul fuoco che sputò alte fiamme che illuminarono tutta la stanza, poteva sentire il calore farsi sempre più intenso.

Lucius Malfoy si gettò a terra, piangente, le lacrime gli sgorgavano con rabbia, tutta quella che aveva in corpo e aveva soltanto bisogno di sfogare.

_Con la Sanguesporco_.

Bastò un attimo e il suo pensiero andò alla giovane donna che gli sorrideva nonostante quello che era stato in passato, guardandolo solo come Lucius Malfoy, non per tutto ciò che comportava la sua esistenza, non per quello che rappresentava il suo cognome.

Gli mancava Narcissa, ogni giorno della sua vita, gli mancava stringerla a sé, tenerla tra le braccia dopo aver fatto l'amore, gli mancava ogni cosa di lei e quel vuoto non sarebbe mai riuscito a colmarlo, era come una buca profonda nella quale più gettavi della terra e più quella sprofondava nell'inesorabile e nel buio più oscuro.

Eppure c'era qualcosa di diverso in lui in quel periodo, come se quella terra che gettava iniziasse ad accumularsi pian piano in quel buco che aveva nel petto, poteva sentirne il sollievo seppur fosse così fugace e impalpabile da far fatica a stringerlo tra le mani.

Si rialzò da terra mentre il fuoco era ritornato alla normalità e il silenzio aveva di nuovo avvolto la stanza, trasse un profondo sospiro nella speranza di scacciare quel senso di oppressione che gli stringeva lo stomaco.

In quei momenti il suo desiderio era uno soltanto, e aveva il sangue sporco di chi aveva odiato - e _ucciso_ \- per tutta la vita.

 

 

***

 

Dopo un’ora erano tutti insieme davanti al piccolo ristorante dove gli piaceva andare per passare una serata in tranquillità, parlando spensieratamente delle loro vite e ricordando quel passato difficile e doloroso che avevano dovuto affrontare.

Spesso si ritrovavano a ridere alle battute sui loro insegnanti di Hogwarts come se fossero semplicemente vecchi compagni di scuola che si ritrovavano dopo lungo tempo, ai quali piaceva ritornare a quei giorni, tra i punti tolti da Snape anche solo per un respiro, l’intransigenza della McGonagall e il sonno che li coglieva tutti ad ogni lezione di Binns; ovviamente tutti tranne Hermione.

Quella sera però la strega era strana, era come spenta, anche Ginny notò la sua espressione vuota, che, pensandoci bene, aveva da parecchio tempo e in un attimo la afferrò per un braccio trascinandola di forza verso il bagno.

Ron e Harry si guardarono pensando che erano le solite confessioni che le donne dovevano farsi prima di una cena, sospirarono vedendole andare via.

«Hermione, mi spieghi cos’hai?»

“Nulla, Ginny, sono solo stanca che tuo fratello neanche mi ascolti, non ha nessuna intenzione di sposarmi o almeno venire a vivere con me e, per la cronaca, ho una relazione di solo sesso con Lucius Malfoy. Sì, hai capito bene, proprio lui. E se vuoi saperlo, mentre mi spinge addosso a qualche superficie, mi chiama _Sanguesporco_. Oltretutto adesso ce l’ho costantemente nei pensieri. A parte questo, non ho niente.”

«Nulla, Ginny, sono solo un po’ stanca» le sorrise forzatamente cercando di convincerla perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare con nessuno tantomeno con lei.

_Voleva soltanto perdersi nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio che le avrebbero inghiottito ogni cosa_.

Voleva soltanto che la sua vita prendesse una direzione ben precisa, una strada in cui ci sarebbe stato Ron ad accompagnarla, sempre vicino a lei passo dopo passo, e invece si ritrovava a camminare da sola mentre il suo ragazzo procedeva su una strada parallela guardando qualcosa che non era lei, mentre il suo _amante_ ogni tanto usciva dall’ombra di qualche albero per portarla con sé alcuni lunghi e interminabili istanti.

Si sentiva un’insensibile egoista, ma se Ron si fosse ricordato anche solo per qualche minuto di lei e dei suoi turbamenti e del suo amore, forse non sarebbe caduta tra le braccia di Lucius Malfoy.

Era un discorso individualistico e una scusa stupida per giustificare il suo cedere alle tentazioni, ma in quei momenti non aveva neppure la forza di combattere contro la sua coscienza e semplicemente andò avanti.

«Mm, tu non me la racconti giusta. È per quel cretino di mio fratello che si comporta sempre da cretino?» stavolta il sorriso le uscì spontaneo e parve rincuorare un po’ l’amica. «Lascialo a me un giorno e vedrai come te lo ammorbidisco, quello stupido!»

Hermione non riuscì a trattenere una risata ed era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento, una serena risata in una tranquilla cena con gli amici.

Per tutto il resto avrebbe avuto tempo per pensarci, avrebbe avuto tutta la notte.

Notte in cui Ron non sarebbe stato con lei.

 


	6. È amore?

##  È amore? 

 

Le notti passavano una dopo l’altra, tutte uguali, tutte così colme di demoni che Lucius non riusciva neppure a rimanere nel letto a fissare quel buio che non cambiava mai.

Ogni notte scendeva dal letto e il suo unico desiderio era quello di correre in quella maledetta casa, sperando che lei fosse lì, ad aspettarlo nuda vicino a quel pianoforte che le aveva suonato così tante volte.

Si diede dello stupido numerose volte, fino ad imprimerselo bene nella mente, per aver permesso a quella dannata _Sanguesporco_ di entrargli così dentro, per essersi fatto incatenare senza opporre la benché minima resistenza.

E continuava a ripetersi di quanto fosse stato idiota a caderci come un qualunque adolescente in preda ai suoi ormoni.

«Ti sei scottato bene, eh, Lucius» gli aveva detto Severus quella stessa mattina e lui non aveva risposto, incapace di dire alcunché, incapace di articolare qualcosa di sensato perché in cuor suo sapeva che avrebbe mentito a se stesso sia se avesse negato sia se avesse confermato.

Non sapeva neppure lui quali fossero i sentimenti che lo legavano alla _Sanguesporco_ , se di sentimenti si poteva parlare, e questo lo faceva impazzire, piangere, impazzire e piangere. E _vivere_.

Com’era solo possibile sentirsi in quel modo, con _lei_ , con una _Sanguesporco_ , con una donna con la metà dei suoi anni?

Salazar com'era caduto in basso.

Aveva perso tutto, e non gli rimaneva nient'altro che un'amicizia e quel... quel _qualcosa_ che aveva con _lei_.

Cos'era di preciso?

Un bisogno. Un desiderio. Un istinto.

Una voglia. E lui la voleva, anche in quel momento la voleva, fortemente e intensamente, era una brama che gli nasceva dal basso ventre, un desiderio che era soltanto carnalità e _sesso_.

Era soltanto quello?

Non lo sapeva e più cercava risposte nella sua mente e più diventava furioso perché temeva il momento in cui avrebbe scoperto quale fosse la verità, quell’enigma che gli stava distruggendo la testa.

In quel momento, il suo unico desiderio, era averla di nuovo, brutalmente, senza lasciare spazio a nient’altro che alla lussuria.

Entrò con rabbia, buttando giù la porta con un incantesimo, incurante di chiunque avesse potuto sentire quei rumori e accorrere a vedere cosa fosse stato.

«Dovresti avere la chiave, o comunque potevi anche bussare, non c’era bisogno di farmi saltare l’appartamento» gli rispose senza la benché minima nota di turbamento, come se fosse semplicemente entrato chiedendo permesso, senza neanche guardarlo.

Senza neanche accorgersi che in un attimo gli si era avvicinato, entrando silenziosamente nella cucina dove non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo e francamente nemmeno gli interessava, il suo sguardo era fisso al suo corpo coperto appena da una maglietta troppo grande per essere sua.

Spinse il corpo al suo, lo spinse finché gli spigoli del lavandino non le penetrarono la carne fino a farla gemere, di dolore, e quello era un meraviglioso suono per le sue orecchie, avrebbe dovuto fin dall’inizio sentire quella melodia, quella _Sanguesporco_ avrebbe sempre dovuto sospirare per la sofferenza che era capace di procurarle, non per il piacere.

Da tempo desiderava afferrarle quei _dannati_ capelli e tirarli con tutte le sue forze, fino a vederle quella smorfia di patimento sul volto, e la vide, vide quell’espressione e li afferrò e li tese con sempre maggiore violenza.

La trascinò sempre tenendole i capelli verso l’isola che divideva la cucina al salone, e la costrinse a piegarsi, ad afferrare con forza quel freddo piano che la fece rabbrividire.

Lucius non parlò, non disse nulla, non voleva dire nulla, soltanto prenderla lì, su quel marmo freddo, senza permetterle di guardarlo negli occhi, il suo desiderio era solamente quello di sfogare quella rabbia che aveva in corpo e dovette dare fondo a tutta la sua _tolleranza_ per non colpirla e vedere quel maledetto sangue _sudicio_ fuoriuscirle dal corpo.

Amava la magia che gli permetteva di stringere quel liquido tra le dita e sorrise, sorrise amaramente mentre la giovane strega era ancora immobile, piegata sul quel ripiano a catturarne ogni gelida sfumatura, incapace di muoversi, forse perché semplicemente sapeva che lui non gliel’avrebbe permesso.

Le strappò l’intimo di dosso come ormai era una consuetudine per lui e rimase ad osservare quel liquido che le scendeva lento dalla zona lombare e sorrise quando vide Hermione sussultare a quel contatto, non riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi, ma sapeva che si erano spalancati allarmati, ed era quello che voleva vedere sul suo viso: la paura.

Avrebbe voluto guardare lui stesso, ma non desiderava che quegli occhi si potessero incatenare di nuovo ai suoi.

_Perché si sarebbe di nuovo perso_.

Adesso sarebbe stato così facile far entrare le sue dita e la sentì gemere, ma non voleva che le piacesse, voleva farle male, voleva vedere le sue lacrime disperate.

_Gli era necessario per non perdersi di nuovo_.

E le entrò dentro, violento, _sbagliato_ , così carnale, spinse con rabbia mentre le stringeva i fianchi con ira, fino a sentire le dita penetrare la carne. _Disperato_.

Quel sesso sapeva esattamente di disperazione, l'ultimo baluardo per non far crollare quel mondo che aveva costruito col tempo.

E si spinse ancora dentro mentre lei piangeva, mentre quel corpo faceva sempre meno resistenza.

Si mosse con brutalità in lei che cercava di soffocare quei lamenti che le venivano da dentro, provava a non piangere Hermione, e Lucius capì che non voleva mostrarsi debole, che non voleva mostrargli la paura e il dolore per non renderlo il vincitore di quel gioco.

Era dannatamente difficile, però, ed Hermione lo sapeva, si sentiva così stupida per aver permesso che tutto quello accadesse, e dentro di lei sapeva che quel _dolore_ era la giusta punizione per ciò che aveva fatto a Ron.

Lucius sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava, quella non era la reazione che si sarebbe aspettato, così arrendevole e _patetica_ , avrebbe voluto vederla lottare, sottrarsi a quella violenza e a quel dolore, invece era piegata davanti a lui, piegata al suo volere e questo lo fece infuriare ancora di più.

La penetrò per l’ultima volta, aggressivo, _affamato_ , «Ti prego, fermati, _Lucius_!» e le venne dentro, _stanco_ , mentre una strana sensazione gli attraversò la schiena.

Il suo nome pronunciato da quelle labbra…

Salazar, che aveva fatto?

 

***

 

Hermione era rimasta immobile davanti alla finestra ad osservare qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto descrivere, i suoi occhi fissi su quella vita che scorreva sotto di lei senza però accorgersi di nient’altro che quell’inquietudine che le stava attanagliando l’anima.

Tutto quello che le venne in mente, fu: perché?

Cosa lo aveva spinto a quello?

E perché lei non aveva fatto nulla per fermarlo?

Il dolore che sentiva non era soltanto quello fisico, ma ne sentiva uno ancora più profondo che le stringeva lo stomaco procurandogli un senso di nausea e nemmeno osservare lo scorrere del tempo dalla finestra riuscì ad acquietarla.

Rimase immobile anche quando Lucius prese a fissarla con una strana espressione sul volto, neppure quando il mago si alzò, lei mosse nient’altro che gli occhi, di poco, impercettibilmente, sempre lasciandoli vagare sulla moltitudine che camminava allegra.

«Ti ho fatto male, vero?»

Hermione, però, non rispose, neppure un sussurro uscì dalle sue labbra, che razza di domanda era quella?

«Potresti rispondermi e guardarmi negli occhi», ma la strega non fece nessuna delle due cose, continuava a stare ferma davanti alla finestra toccando appena il vetro riscaldato dai raggi del sole.

Quel calore che non riusciva a penetrare in lei.

«Mi dispiace, va bene, non so perché mi sono comportato in questo modo così deplorevole» e invece lo sapeva benissimo, e anche Hermione lo sapeva e dopotutto non riusciva a fargliene una colpa, perché era solo a causa sua che si trovava in quella situazione.

«Wow, Lucius Malfoy che si scusa con una _Sanguesporco_? Finirà il mondo da un momento all'altro.»

«Mia cara, _Sanguesporco_ , tu, Grifondoro irreprensibile, futura moglie di Ron Weasley, amica di Harry Potter, distruttrice insieme con loro dell'Oscuro Signore, che da mesi ha una relazione sessuale con me, Mangiamorte sadico e bastardo, _Purosangue_ che odia chiunque non lo sia, Serpeverde fino al midollo, se non è finito fino ad ora, dubito che finirà mai.»

Hermione sorrise appena, un sorriso amaro che seppe inspiegabilmente scioglierle quel torpore, un sorriso che si rifletteva nel vetro appannato dai loro due respiri, così vicini e _legati_.

Lucius la strinse con forza, ma la strega non sentì quella violenza che aveva percepito prima, sul ripiano di marmo, no, in quell’ _abbraccio_ c’era del calore, dell’ _affetto_ , poteva sentirlo nitidamente e potente.

Lucius Malfoy stava abbracciando Hermione Granger e in quell’istante tutto si fermò, il mondo smise di girare e la strega pianse, pianse buttando fuori quell’angoscia e quei _sentimenti_. Pianse incurante che presto il mago l’avrebbe allontanata da sé con disprezzo, ma Lucius non si mosse.

Sentì le sue labbra sfiorarle i capelli.

«Non farlo, ti prego» dalla bocca di Hermione uscì appena un bisbiglio.

«Non fare cosa?»

«Questo. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, non farla, non devi farla. Non _puoi_.»

«Non posso abbracciarti?»

«No, non puoi, perché complichi soltanto le cose, non lo capisci?» Hermione amava Ron e voleva passare il resto della sua vita tra le sue braccia, allora cos’erano quelle emozioni che sentiva crescerle dentro? Cosa provava esattamente per Lucius Malfoy?

Aveva una dannata paura di quella risposta e, in cuor suo, sapeva esattamente quale fosse, e questo le faceva ancora più male. E lo faceva a Ron.

«No, non lo capisco, spiegamelo» come avrebbe fatto a dirgli ogni cosa e come avrebbe fatto a controllare la sua reazione? Non riusciva neppure a trovare le parole ed esse si smarrirono del tutto quando la fece voltare e la guardò negli occhi, intensamente, ed Hermione si perse, si perse lontano, in un luogo buio e silenzioso dove nessuno avrebbe potuto ascoltare i suoi lamenti.

La prese tra le braccia, la strinse a sé e poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore: era così rilassato e calmo che riuscì a tranquillizzare persino lei.

La teneva ancora stretta mentre silenziosi erano entrati nel bagno dove l’acqua scorreva veloce e calda, e quel profumo s’irradiava in tutta la stanza: era così _morbido_ e fresco che chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare da tutte quelle sensazioni. E dal calore di Lucius Malfoy.

Quando la immerse nell’acqua, il suo corpo si rilassò nonostante si sentisse bruciare, nonostante il dolore che si era diffuso a contatto con quel calore, come se quell’acqua non avesse fatto che amplificare ogni suo senso e ogni suo tormento, ma quel profumo e quelle carezze riuscirono a calmarla… _e quegli occhi_.

Lucius Malfoy entrò nell’acqua insieme con lei, incurante dei suoi abiti costosi, incurante di ogni cosa che – sapeva – avrebbe significato tutto quello.

«Perché?» chiese all’improvviso, un sussurro tra i vapori che salivano dall’acqua.

«Perché cosa?»

«Perché stai facendo questo? Non dovresti, è _sbagliato_ , più sbagliato di quello che abbiamo fatto fino ad ora. Quello era soltanto sesso, ma questo…»

«È ancora sesso, _Sanguesporco_ , soltanto che…»

«Soltanto cosa?» lo interruppe prima che potesse finire la frase.

«Non volevo farti del male.»

«Invece è esattamente quello che volevi, ammettilo, _Lucius_.»

«Non chiamarmi per nome, non ne hai alcun diritto, _Sanguesporco_ , e sì, volevo farti del male, volevo farlo sin dall’inizio, mi è tutto sfuggito di mano, non mi sarei dovuto avvicinare a te.»

«No, non avresti dovuto farlo.»

«Non mi sembra, però, che tu mi abbia scostato. E continui a non mandarmi via, perché?»

«Non lo hai capito, vero?»

«No.»

«Non è tanto difficile da capire, _Lucius_. Non è tanto difficile comprendere che questa stupida _Sanguesporco_ si è innamorata di te.»

«Tu ami Ron, non me!»

Hermione si alzò di scatto facendo traboccare l’acqua al di fuori della vasca, la schiuma che fluiva lenta sul pavimento, ma la strega non si curò di nulla, uscì da quella stanza a passo svelto, lasciando dietro di sé pozze di quel liquido che non era riuscito a lavare via nessuno dei suoi dolori e nessuno dei suoi turbamenti.

Lucius le corse dietro e le afferrò con forza il braccio ancora bagnato. «È una menzogna, non è vero?» la strattonò per farla voltare, ma Hermione rimase immobile ad osservare quel camino ormai spento che li aveva visti tante volte consumare la loro passione. _Consumarsi_ dentro, fino in fondo, fino all’anima sempre più scura.

«Se ti fa piacere crederlo, fai pure.»

Vide il mago contrarre il volto in una smorfia di rabbia e di _disgusto_ , e per la prima volta da quella mattina di dicembre, ebbe paura, i suoi occhi erano così indecifrabili e freddi.

Così _violenti_ che li sentiva penetrarla a fondo come tante lame arroventate e, nonostante stava tremando, non si mosse e non spezzò quel contatto visivo, non si mosse neppure quando lo guardò stringere con collera i pugni ed ebbe paura che da un momento all’altro potesse colpirla.

Non le importava, però, il dolore dei suoi colpi non sarebbe stato niente in confronto a quello che sentiva dentro, nulla in confronto al dover ammettere anche a se stessa che si era davvero innamorata di Lucius Malfoy.

Tutto quello che era iniziato come del sesso per sfogare le rispettive inquietudini, si era trasformato in ben altro, per entrambi, e lo sapeva, non poteva affermare con certezza quali fossero i reali sentimenti del mago, ma sapeva che anche per lui tutto si era stravolto.

Era consapevole, però, che Lucius non avrebbe mai ammesso di provare neppure la minima emozione nei confronti di una _Sanguesporco_.

Rimasero immobili a scrutarsi nell’anima, tra la rabbia dell’uomo e le lacrime che avevano ripreso a scendere sul volto stanco di Hermione.

 

***

 

Come aveva fatto a finire in quel modo? Come aveva potuto permettere che quella situazione gli sfuggisse di mano?

Che quel _sesso_ diventasse… amore?

_Cosa, Lucius Malfoy? Ammettilo anche a te stesso cos’è diventato, ammetti a te stesso cos’è diventata Hermione Granger_.

«Tu mi disgusti, _Sanguesporco_ » le disse all’improvviso, senza pensieri e senza credere molto alle parole che aveva pronunciato, ma quel silenzio era diventato così irritante che non gli aveva lasciato altra scelta. _Violenza_ , _violenza_ … sentiva quella parola martellargli prepotentemente la testa e in quel frangente ebbe paura lui stesso di quello che avrebbe potuto farle.

«Ti disgustavo anche quando mi toccavi, mi baciavi e mi penetravi? Anche allora?»

«Sì.»

Come poteva dirle che no, non gli disgustava affatto, ma la desiderava, la voleva, voleva assaporarla, afferrarla e farla sua ancora e ancora.

«Allora perché non hai scelto un giocattolo _degno_ di te, invece di una _Sanguesporco_?»

Come poteva dirle che per lui non era un giocattolo, non più ormai e se gli fosse permesso di tornare a quella mattina di dicembre avrebbe fatto la stessa _stupida_ scelta.

«Perché tu eri disponibile, perché faticare alla ricerca di altro?»

«Merlino, ma le senti le tue parole quanto sono ridicole? Hai praticamente metà popolazione magica femminile che ti corre dietro e non credo che molte Babbane ti disdegnerebbero, e mi vieni a dire che _io_ ero disponibile» la udì ridere, ridere sempre più forte, quel suono gli batteva sulle tempie e lo faceva infuriare ancora di più perché sapeva perfettamente che le sue parole erano vere.

Si sentiva un vero idiota e avrebbe voluto gridare, frantumare tutto, esplodere lui stesso e sparire nell’aria e tornare da loro.

_Loro_ …

Scelse di fare la cosa che gli riusciva meglio, da vile qual era: scappare, andare lontano da lì, da quella casa. Fuggire da lei e da quei sentimenti così _sbagliati_.

Che purtroppo erano anche i suoi.

Corse lontano, fino a non sentire più le gambe, fino a non sentire più nulla di se stesso, voleva correre nella speranza che una voragine lo avrebbe inghiottito da un momento all’altro, richiudendosi sopra la sua testa così colma d’inquietudini.

Non voleva tornare nel suo Manor così silenzioso e buio, dove tutto gli sarebbe esploso dentro e non avrebbe avuto più alcuna possibilità per togliersi quei pensieri dalla mente.

Così decise di andare nell'unico posto nel quale poteva sfogarsi, dall'unica persona con la quale poteva essere se stesso senza temere di essere giudicato.

Trovò il suo amico Severus seduto in poltrona davanti al camino acceso, leggeva un libro mentre ogni tanto si fermava per bere alcune sorsate di vino.

«Non la chiudi mai questa porta?»

«È chiusa, si apre solamente per le persone amiche.»

«Ah, quindi sono tuo amico?»

Severus sospirò posando il calice di vino sul piccolo tavolo che aveva di fianco, «Cosa vuoi, Lucius?» poi alzò gli occhi verso Malfoy.

«Le ho detto che mi disgusta.»

«Interessante, sono a dir poco commosso.»

«Temo, però, di essermi innamorato.»

Severus lo guardò con la stessa espressione che aveva poco prima, Lucius temeva che l'amico potesse non aver capito bene le parole che aveva pronunciato.

«Non hai capito cosa ho detto?»

«Ho capito benissimo e non c'era bisogno che me lo dicessi.»

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«Lucius, ti conosco da una vita, non c'era bisogno che me lo dicessi, è scritto a chiare lettere sul tuo volto e, in un certo senso, ti vedo felice.»

«Sul serio?» sembrava una cosa fuori dal mondo quella che gli aveva detto Severus, eppure non era poi così strano, anche lui si sentiva felice, ma una parte di sé non voleva che si sentisse in quel modo, era come tradire la sua famiglia che ormai non c'era più.

E l'ultima cosa al mondo che voleva, era tradirli.

«Non c'è niente di sbagliato nel voler essere felici, me lo dicevi sempre tu, Lucius. Cos'è, vale per me e non per te?»

«Non è questo.»

«E allora cosa? Pensi che tua moglie e tuo figlio sarebbero contenti di vederti solo nella tua casa a bere continuamente e spaccare l'arredamento?»

«Non sarebbero contenti nemmeno di vedermi mentre me la spasso con una _Sanguesporco_.»

«Non te la stai spassando, lo hai detto tu stesso che provi qualcosa per lei, che addirittura ne sei innamorato, e non ci vuole un esperto Legilimante per capirlo.»

Come faceva a dirgli quelle cose, lui che di sentimenti non aveva mai capito nulla, lui che era rimasto attaccato ad una donna che non l'aveva mai voluto se non come amico, che lo aveva scacciato, e poi era diventata un fantasma che per anni e anni non aveva fatto altro che tormentarlo. E invece adesso era felice accanto ad una donna, aveva scoperto per la prima volta cosa fosse l'amore vero, quello che ti consuma e ti fa sorridere, che ti fa battere il cuore più forte e ti fa piangere.

«Lei com'è?»

«Lei chi?»

«La donna che ti ha reso quello che sei ora, così saggio persino nei sentimenti.»

«Lei è quella che aspettavo, è la donna senza la quale nulla ha più importanza, è il profumo che mi accompagna nel sonno e mi sveglia la mattina, è il suono del mio mondo. È tutto.»

«Sono felice per te, Severus, davvero, meriti ogni bene possibile.» Lucius comprendeva perfettamente quelle emozioni, perché erano le stesse che aveva provato lui per sua moglie anno dopo anno, quelle stesse sensazioni che lo avevano mandato avanti per lungo tempo e che ancora lo tormentavano quando gli occhi non volevano chiudersi e il buio della stanza era l’unico compagno della notte.

E imprecò mentalmente a se stesso perché aveva ormai capito che quelle stesse passioni aveva iniziato a provarle per un’altra donna, per qualcuno che non era Narcissa, per una _Sanguesporco_ , e questo era intollerabile per un uomo come lui, così devoto ai suoi affetti e ai suoi ideali.

Come poteva essersi realmente innamorato di nuovo, di una donna che non era sua moglie, di una ragazza che aveva la metà dei suoi anni?

Era stato solo sesso, solo del dannatissimo sesso, uno sfogo di cui aveva assoluto bisogno, e invece si era trasformato in altro, si era innalzato a qualcosa di molto più profondo che faceva fatica a controllare.

«Cosa dovrei fare, adesso?»

«Non lo so, Lucius, devi capire bene quello che vuoi, quello che vuoi veramente e quello che senti dentro di te. Sei innamorato? Bene, diglielo, e se lei ricambierà i tuoi sentimenti, potreste addirittura vivere felici insieme. È soltanto un capriccio? D’accordo. Allora dimenticatene, passa oltre e cerca un’altra via per trovare la tua strada, il tuo futuro. Di sicuro né Narcissa né Draco vorrebbero vederti buttare via questa vita che si è aggrappata a te, lasciando loro, vorrebbero che vivessi anche per loro che non ne hanno più la possibilità.» Snape lo guardò, i suoi occhi di buio fissi nel ghiaccio di quelli di Malfoy che sapeva che gli sarebbe bastato un attimo per penetrare la sua mente, e lui non si sarebbe di certo opposto, forse lui sarebbe stato in grado di trovare quella soluzione che lo stava logorando.

«Cosa vuoi, Lucius? Pensaci bene.»

Malfoy sospirò, ancora incapace di trovare una risposta a quelle domande che gli aveva posto l’amico, incapace di sciogliere quei dubbi che gli erano nati ormai da tempo e che si erano insinuati dentro di lui, nel profondo della sua anima.


	7. Fine

 

# Fine 

 

Hermione quella sera non riusciva a smettere di piangere ed erano giorni che non faceva altro, pensava a lui, le mancava e pensava a quanto fosse stata stupida a dirgli la verità: se avesse taciuto, lui sarebbe stato ancora lì con lei, il corpo nudo stretto tra le forti braccia del mago.

Era stata un’idiota, come aveva anche solo pensato di _vivere_ quella relazione senza immaginare che ne sarebbe rimasta coinvolta?

Dov’era finita tutta la sua intelligenza di cui si vantava tanto e che aveva lasciato che quell’uomo le si avvicinasse e le entrasse troppo in profondità?

Lo aveva incontrato nel momento sbagliato, questo lo sapeva, ma non avrebbe dovuto cedere a quelle inquietudini causate da Ron e dai dolori che portava dentro, così facilmente.

«Hermione, vuoi aprire questa porta per favore?» Ginny continuava a bussare alla porta del bagno dove si era rifugiata, ormai le si erano persino screpolate le nocche, ma era decisa a farsi aprire quella dannata porta, altrimenti l'avrebbe fatta saltare, e poco importava che fosse la casa dei suoi genitori e Molly probabilmente gliel'avrebbe fatta ricomporre pezzo dopo pezzo senza magia.

Hermione cercò con tutte le sue forze di fermare quelle lacrime, non poteva di certo mostrarsi in quelle condizioni all'amica, soprattutto perché avrebbe di certo preteso una spiegazione e sarebbe stato difficile mentirle, e lo era ogni volta, per questo cercava di rimanere sola con lei il meno possibile.

Con un colpo di bacchetta cancellò ogni segno d'agitazione dal suo volto e sorrise amaramente allo specchio che le mostrava un'immagine di sé che non ricalcava affatto l'immagine di ciò che era dentro.

«Arrivo, ero sotto la doccia e non ho sentito bussare» le spiegò Hermione, ma dalla faccia che fece l’amica, non era propriamente riuscita a convincerla.

«Mm… eri sotto la doccia e mi hai aperto vestita? Hermione, mi spieghi una buona volta cosa sta succedendo?» Non avrebbe mai potuto dirle la verità, che il suo cuore era combattuto nell’amore di due persone e che non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare perché nel profondo di sé li amava entrambi.

«Mi mancano i miei genitori, mi mancano da morire» e non dovette neppure inventarsi una menzogna perché quella mancanza l’aveva veramente, e il dolore che provava non era riuscita a farlo acquietare neppure dopo cinque anni, ogni giorno le sembrava come se fosse successo appena ieri. Non le stava mentendo, solo che le sue lacrime, in quel momento, erano versate per altro. «E mi fa soffrire che tuo fratello non desidera passare il resto della sua vita con me» e neppure quelle parole si poteva dire fossero una falsità, ma neppure in quel caso, quello era il motivo dei suoi momentanei turbamenti, che di certo non avrebbe potuto rivelare a Ginny.

«Lo so che ti mancano» e l’abbracciò, la strinse forte tra le sue braccia «e so anche quanto mio fratello sia uno stupido, ma ti ama, ti ama veramente, soltanto che non è capace di dimostrartelo al meglio.»

Quelle parole furono ben peggiori di uno schiaffo in pieno volto ed Hermione dovette dar fondo a tutte le sue forze per non crollare a terra e piangere ogni lacrima che aveva in corpo.

_Ti ama…_

_Ti ama veramente…_

Come aveva potuto essere così meschina ed egoista, come aveva potuto tradire Ron solo per uno stupido capriccio della carne, soltanto una rivalsa così idiota che adesso le stava esplodendo tutta nel petto, come un incantesimo potente che colpisce un piccolo punto e poi si espande tutto intorno investendo ogni cosa.

Lo aveva tradito, aveva tradito se stessa, e quel dolore le doleva nel cuore come se fossero mille lame che ad ogni respiro si conficcavano sempre più in profondità.

Com’era riuscita, però, ad ingannare persino il suo cuore?

_No, il suo cuore non era stato illuso, quei sentimenti che aveva percepito erano reali, l’amore per Ron era reale, così come lo era diventato quello per Lucius Malfoy._

_Era lei l’illusa che aveva creduto di poter andare avanti divisa a metà._

La sua mente si ritrovò a vagare lontano e si chiese quale futuro le potesse riservare un’improbabile relazione con Lucius, si chiese cosa avrebbe perso e all’improvviso i volti di tutte le persone alle quali voleva bene, sembravano svanire davanti ai suoi occhi, come cancellati da una qualche magia, evaporati nell’aria come il diradarsi della nebbia.

E a quel punto seppe quel che avrebbe dovuto fare, nonostante il suo cuore le urlava di vivere anche quell’amore, ma la sua mente razionale e fredda, le sussurrò che non c’era amore che tenesse, che le permettesse di rinunciare a tutta quanta la sua vita e ai suoi affetti costruiti nel tempo, tenuti saldi da sentimenti veri e profondi che non avrebbe potuto cancellare in un istante. E non avrebbe dovuto, perché dentro di sé, sapeva che il guadagno era nettamente inferiore alla perdita, e quello non l’avrebbe mai permesso.

Aveva sbagliato, Merlino solo sapeva quanto aveva sbagliato nel lasciarsi coinvolgere da quella storia e da quel sesso, e se avesse avuto la possibilità di tornare indietro con la consapevolezza che aveva in quel momento, di certo avrebbe sbattuto Lucius Malfoy fuori dalla sua casa in un batter d’ali.

Non aveva, però, quell’opportunità, ormai poteva solamente cercare di sistemare i problemi che aveva causato col suo seguire più gli impulsi del suo basso ventre, piuttosto che la sua mente.

Se fosse stata un’altra persona nella sua situazione, forse ci avrebbe addirittura riso su, invece c’era lei, la razionale ed intelligente Hermione Granger si era lasciata andare agli istinti di una brama carnale, che col tempo si erano trasformati in qualcosa di più, in qualcosa di ben peggiore.

«Dai, andiamo, Hermione, distrarti un po’ non potrà farti che bene.»

Forse aveva ragione Ginny, andare a quella festa al Ministero avrebbe potuto davvero distrarle i pensieri e farle addirittura bene all’umore.

Sorridendo seguì l’amica fuori dalla porta.

 

***

 

Com’era riuscito a farsi convincere a partecipare a quella stupida festa del Ministro?

Ancora non lo sapeva, e non riuscì a trovare una spiegazione neppure quando comparve da un enorme camino con Severus e Niamh.

Ah, giusto, era stata quell’esuberante donna che lo aveva trascinato a forza in quel posto patetico pieno di gente patetica, in realtà aveva trascinato tutti e due e senza nessuna possibilità di appellarsi e di rifiutare.

Una gran parte degli invitati era stipata lungo i tavoli ad abbuffarsi senza alcun ritegno, mentre alcuni di loro osavano muovere i primi passi seguendo quella musica che accompagnava tutti loro, altri invece s’intrattenevano chiacchierando dei più disparati argomenti.

Lucius aveva già il voltastomaco, eppure un tempo quello era stato semplicemente il suo mondo, semplicemente la consuetudine della sua vita che richiedeva la presenza ad eventi come quello, dove amava sfoggiare tutta la sua eleganza e la sua ricchezza.

Invece adesso voleva soltanto andarsene di lì e mentalmente maledì Niamh per averlo portato lì.

«Ti farebbe bene svagarti un po', Lucius» gli aveva detto una sera di parecchi giorni prima a casa di Severus; per quale motivo aveva voluto conoscerla a tutti i costi?

Una smorfia di disappunto gli piegò le labbra e rispose a quella domanda: di sicuro era stato tremendamente curioso di conoscere la donna che aveva saputo rapire il cuore dell'amico e fargli dimenticare una volta per tutte l'amore per Lily Evans, quella dannata _Sanguesporco_.

Alcuni maghi gli si avvicinarono, ma Lucius non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare con nessuno di loro, così si allontanò lasciandoli a conversare con Severus e Niamh: avrebbe voluto soltanto prendere la prima bottiglia di liquore che avesse trovato su di un tavolo, e sparire in un qualche posto isolato del Ministero, dove avrebbe potuto bere in solitudine senza che nessuno potesse disturbarlo.

Mentre avanzava verso le lunghe tavolate, la vide, meravigliosa in quel lungo abito nero che le lasciava scoperta la pelle bianca, quella pelle che tante volte aveva carezzato e stretto con passione, dove la sua lingua aveva percorso strade di carnalità e possesso che l'avevano lasciata più volte senza fiato.

Quelle labbra che aveva morso e che avrebbe voluto mordere anche in quel momento, davanti a tutti quei maghi e streghe che non aspettavano altro che vederlo compiere un passo falso, e lui l'aveva fatto, un passo, due, un’intera strada errata che aveva condotto Hermione Granger, la _Sanguesporco_ , tra le sue braccia.

Ed era stato uno degli errori più meravigliosi della sua vita, e se ne stava rendendo conto anche adesso, mentre la guardava sorridere ai suoi amici, mentre fissava la sua mano stretta in quella di _quel_ Weasley, dannato!

_Ron ed Hermione..._

_Sorridente..._

_Felice..._

_Libera..._

Lui cosa aveva da darle? Ormai era soltanto l'ombra di un uomo, di un assassino malvagio che per anni non aveva fatto altro che del male, alla sua famiglia e al mondo intero, l'unico briciolo di umanità e di luce era emerso soltanto per quella moglie che aveva amato e per quel figlio che aveva generato, solamente per loro e con loro, invece adesso?

Che cosa avrebbe potuto tirarlo fuori dalla sua anima?

_Hermione..._

Per lei, però, sarebbe stato soltanto una densa coltre di fumo che le avrebbe avvelenato l'esistenza stessa, con uno come lui, lei avrebbe perso ogni cosa, ogni affetto, ogni amicizia.

Tutto.

Era disposto a farle questo? Un uomo egoista come lui, era disposto a legarla per sempre a sé nonostante l'avrebbe sicuramente condannata ad una misera esistenza accanto alla sua anima.

_La Sanguesporco e il Mangiamorte._

Per un attimo gli venne da ridere, ma riuscì a stirare le labbra solamente in un esiguo sorriso, amaro com'era ormai diventata la sua vita.

«La stai fissando un po' troppo intensamente, Lucius. Presto se ne accorgeranno anche i maghi più stupidi» gli disse Severus che nel frattempo si era avvicinato al suo amico.

«Non posso farne a meno, mi dispiace.»

«Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?»

«Ballare.»

«Ballare?» gli chiese Severus con uno sguardo alquanto perplesso.

«Sì, ballare» e senza dargli l'opportunità di aggiungere altro, si allontanò per andare da lei, prenderla e farla danzare per tutta la stanza, incurante degli sguardi stupiti che tutti gli avrebbero riservato. Ad entrambi.

Hermione non appena lo vide avvicinarsi, cambiò di colpo espressione, dal suo volto si poteva vedere tutto il suo esser combattuta tra ciò che stringeva tra le dita e tra ciò che le era davanti.

A Lucius importava soltanto del suo viso, di ciò che sentiva, non si curava minimamente degli sguardi di fuoco che gli stavano riservando i suoi amici, perché in quella stanza, in quel momento, c'erano soltanto loro due e null'altro.

«Signor Weasley, potrei rubarle per un attimo la sua compagna per un ballo? Diamo un po' da parlare a queste persone.»

Ron lo guardò per un attimo piuttosto torvo, poi, quando capì che non c'era nessun pericolo a riguardo, mosse la testa per annuire.

«Hermione è una donna adulta e deve chiedere a lei il permesso per ballare, _signor_ Malfoy.»

«Molto bene. Signorina Granger?»

Vide Hermione tormentata: se si fosse rifiutata, avrebbero capito che c'era qualcosa di strano, un qualcosa che andava al di là dell'odio verso un Mangiamorte, pentito o meno che fosse, e questo sapeva che non poteva permetterselo, non con Ginny presente che sapeva sospettasse che ci fosse altro nei suoi malesseri, glielo aveva detto la giovane strega stessa prima che rompessero la loro relazione.

Sapeva anche che ballare con lui, stringersi di nuovo al suo corpo, sarebbe stato riaccendere quelle fiamme che stava cercando con tutta se stessa di spegnere, lo sapeva perché anche lui provava quegli stessi sentimenti.

«D'accordo, signor Malfoy, ma l'avverto che non so affatto ballare.»

«Non si preoccupi, le basterà seguire me e tutto andrà al meglio» e le prese la mano che poco prima era stretta tra le dita del giovane Weasley e la condusse al centro della stanza, dei brividi di piacere gli percorsero tutto il corpo, avrebbe voluto strapparle quel vestito, ridurlo a brandelli e prenderla lì, su quel freddo pavimento calpestato da varie e molteplici persone che in quel momento li stavano osservando, increduli che due persone così diverse come loro stessero stretti a ballare come due vecchi amici.

_Troppo stretti._

O come due vecchi amanti.

«Non credevo avresti accettato di ballare insieme a me davanti a tutti» un passo, un movimento e una mano che saliva lenta lungo la schiena scoperta.

«Non mi ha lasciato molta scelta chiedendomelo davanti a tutti» e le dita scesero lungo un fianco e afferrarono una gamba, un tocco gelido che la fece avvampare, sentì il suo corpo fremere sotto la sua pelle ed era una sensazione così inebriante che voleva non finisse più.

La desiderava, in quel momento voleva di nuovo entrarle dentro, sentire il suo respiro caldo, i suoi gemiti, quel corpo che si contorceva dal piacere che le donava instancabile e insaziabile di lei.

La stringeva, la conduceva passo dopo passo nella sala mentre tutti guardavano immobili – e sbalorditi da quanta alchimia vi fosse tra di loro che avrebbero dovuto soltanto odiarsi –, le toccava la pelle, sentiva la sua carne e non riuscì a non pensare a lei, nuda sotto di sé, stretta al suo corpo che con violenza la penetrava fino all'anima.

Guardandola negli occhi, però, si accorse che non era solamente un desiderio carnale il suo, era qualcosa di ben più radicato e profondo, erano sentimenti, sentimenti veri che chiunque avrebbe definito “amore”, ma lui non era disposto ad ammetterlo, eppure, mentre le gambe si muovevano veloci e non faceva altro che toccare il corpo di Hermione, in modo quasi indecente avrebbero detto in molti, qualcosa lo colpì dentro, era stata una sensazione di freddo, come un brivido che lo aveva attraversato e in quel momento seppe.

«Ti amo, Hermione Granger» sussurrò, un soffio sul collo, e la giovane strega si fermò di colpo mentre la musica ancora continuava a vibrare nella sala.

 

***

 

Hermione non sapeva se stesse sognando o se quella fosse la realtà, non sapeva se quelle parole le avesse pronunciate veramente, non ci credeva e fu solo quando Lucius le ripeté ogni singola lettera, che una strana sensazione le serrò la gola, in quel momento credeva che uno squarcio nel pavimento la stesse per inghiottire e se fosse successo, non avrebbe nemmeno avuto la forza per opporsi a quella caduta.

Ron, vedendola in quello stato le si avvicinò, «tutto bene, Hermione?» le chiese carezzandole lieve il viso che si era fatto pallido, mentre una lama di preoccupazione attraversò gli occhi del giovane mago che per un attimo fissò in malo modo Lucius che stava cercando di mascherare l’agitazione che aveva dentro, con la solita immagine d’impassibilità.

«Non mi sento molto bene, credo che il ballo abbia solo accentuato il mal di testa che avevo» stava mentendo, e lo sapeva anche Malfoy, ma Ron sembrò crederle e la sua preoccupazione crebbe ancora di più.

«Sarà meglio che ti accompagni a casa, allora.»

«No, vado da sola, non preoccuparti, sarà solo un po’ d’influenza, tu non rovinarti la serata, devi divertirti anche per me» e si sforzò di sorridergli sperando di rassicurarlo e di convincerlo a rimanere perché non avrebbe sopportato, in quel momento, di rimanere da sola con lui e temeva che non sarebbe più riuscita a mentirgli, perché il dolore che gli stava provocando, distruggeva anche lei, gettandola in un baratro di fiamme che l’avrebbero ridotta in cenere.

E in quell’attimo pensò che forse sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore, che se fosse sparita avrebbe smesso di soffrire lei stessa e, soprattutto, non avrebbe più fatto del male alle persone che le volevano bene.

«Hermione…»

«Per favore, Ron, non voglio rovinare la serata anche a te, rimani qui e divertiti insieme con gli altri, io andrò a casa, mi preparerò una bella tisana e mi metterò a letto.»

Il viso di Ron parve rilassarsi, d’altronde si fidava ciecamente di lei, che motivo aveva mai di dubitare delle sue parole, e poi Hermione era la responsabilità fatta persona, quindi non aveva nulla da temere.

_Perché non sapeva…_

Le sorrise e la baciò intensamente, incurante della possibilità di prendersi l’influenza che credeva avesse Hermione. «D’accordo. Domattina sai che Harry ed io abbiamo un impegno, ma appena ho finito passo a vedere come stai, ok?» Hermione annuì. «Adesso vai a casa e fatti una bella dormita.»

«Se vuole, posso accompagnarla io» non riusciva a credere neppure come avesse fatto a pronunciare quelle parole che sapeva fossero del tutto fuori luogo: Ron gli lanciò uno sguardo piuttosto duro che sottolineava tutto il suo disprezzo per il mago che aveva davanti. «Anche se è una strega piuttosto brillante, non credo che sia il caso che vada in giro a quest’ora di notte da sola. Si potrebbe imbattere in chiunque» aggiunse Lucius.

«Sì, forse in qualcuno come _lei_ , signor Malfoy» s’intromise sprezzante il giovane Weasley.

«Le assicuro che ci sono individui ben peggiori di me a questo mondo.»

«Ah sì? Mi risulta difficile credere ad una cosa del genere.»

«Smettetela! Tutti e due. Questo proprio non lo sopporto! Ho modificato il camino in casa dei miei genitori, per cui con la Metropolvere non m’imbatterò proprio in nessuno» ma lei non sarebbe andata nella casa dei suoi genitori, e Lucius lo sapeva, sapeva che sarebbe andata in _quell_ ’appartamento sconosciuto persino ai suoi amici.

Quel luogo che era diventato il loro nascondiglio.

A Lucius venne da sorridere per la determinazione che aveva, per anni l’aveva sottovalutata credendola un’inetta indegna di essere chiamata “strega”, e invece aveva scoperto in lei qualcosa che non aveva mai conosciuto in tutto quel tempo, qualcosa che nessuno aveva. Neppure lui.

_E poi il suo corpo, quelle labbra sulle sue, la pelle morbida che aveva baciato e leccato con avidità per un tempo che voleva fosse infinito._

«Molto bene, come desidera, signorina Granger. Posso almeno accompagnarla fino al camino, visto che neppure io ho l’intenzione di rimanere un secondo di più a questa patetica festa?»

«Faccia come vuole, non posso di certo impedirle di camminare e respirarmi vicino.» Ron sorrise sentendo l’odio trasparire dalle parole della _sua_ Hermione e orgoglioso la baciò un’ultima volta prima che lasciasse la festa.

Lucius Malfoy strinse le labbra in una smorfia di rabbia, ma dentro di sé sorrideva come e più del giovane mago, perché lui, a differenza di Weasley, sapeva. Sapeva ogni cosa perché aveva vissuto quel _peccato_ insieme ad Hermione Granger.

«Perché devi seguirmi?» gli chiese all’improvviso, quando era sicura che nessuno li avrebbe sentiti.

«Perché mi sembra di averti detto delle parole e di non aver ricevuto alcun commento a riguardo.»

In un bagliore verde accecante, Hermione scomparve e Lucius dietro di lei, entrambi con una stessa meta da raggiungere.

«Che cosa dovrei dirti?» gli chiese non appena furono al sicuro in quello che ormai era il loro rifugio. «Ti ho detto quelle stesse parole e tu mi hai risposto che provavi disgusto per me. Quindi adesso che cosa dovrei dirti?»

«Erano menzogne, e lo sai anche tu.»

«No, io non so più niente. Io non so più nemmeno chi sono, non riesco nemmeno più a capire chi sei tu e la cosa peggiore è che non so cosa voglio, non riesco più a distinguere cos’è giusto da cos’è sbagliato. E questo non posso tollerarlo!»

«L’onesta Hermione Granger che prima di farsi portare a letto da un Mangiamorte, era una ragazza rispettabile, rispettata e amata, che amava un ragazzo ed era pronta a passare il resto della sua vita con lui, che il pensiero di sfiorare e di essere sfiorata da un assassino le avrebbe procurato disgusto.»

«Sì, prima… prima di _te_ ero esattamente ciò che hai detto.»

La giovane strega si allontanò per un attimo, aveva un assoluto bisogno di bere, così andò alla vetrina dove teneva i liquori e se ne versò un paio di dita in un bicchiere e lo mandò giù in un attimo: sentì la gola bruciargli.

Lo riempì nuovamente e prese un altro bicchiere per Lucius che si era gettato sulla poltrona davanti al camino che aveva acceso con un colpo di bacchetta.

Hermione rimase in piedi a guardarlo, a guardare la sua ombra che si muoveva seguendo la danza del fuoco, ma quello che scorse furono soltanto le ombre che aveva nell’animo e che lo attanagliavano, le vide anche se lo sguardo del mago era rivolto verso le fiamme che donavano un’incredibile sfumatura ai suoi occhi di ghiaccio.

Poteva sentire tutto il peso di quell’oscurità sulla sua stessa pelle.

«Non possiamo vivere in questo modo, non possiamo andare avanti così. Io ho amato e amo mia moglie e adesso sto amando te, tu provi gli stessi sentimenti per me, ma ami Ron, quello è l'amore vero che ti darà tutto, quello è ciò che devi seguire.» Nel parlare alzò appena gli occhi, per sfiorare il suo corpo con lo sguardo, quel corpo che tante volte aveva penetrato, nella carne e nell’anima. «Io cosa potrò mai darti?»

La giovane Granger fece alcuni passi verso di lui stringendo con rabbia il bicchiere tra le dita, in quella collera sarebbe stata persino capace di farlo andare in mille pezzi; per un attimo Lucius le fissò le mani, come se avesse timore, come se non potesse sopportare di vedere del sangue su quelle stesse mani che lo avevano spesso toccato.

«Amarsi non basta? È questo che mi stai dicendo? Che ci sono amori di prima serie e altri di seconda serie?» le sue domande, però, uscirono più come dei sussurri, piuttosto che grida piene d’ira.

«No, non ti sto dicendo questo, ma amarsi, per me e te, non basta e non basterà perché tu perderai ogni cosa e lo rimpiangerai, perché quel che perderai saranno le cose più importanti della tua vita. E lo sono anche adesso, e non dovresti perderle per me.»

Lucius si alzò con lentezza dalla poltrona, frugando con lo sguardo ogni cosa intorno a sé evitando di guardare Hermione, il suo viso, il suo essere, quel tutto che sapeva l’avrebbe di nuovo portato nel baratro della lussuria e del sesso, in quel vortice che pian piano lo aveva riportato in vita, così in alto che la sua caduta avrebbe fatto tremendamente male. «Ed io avrò sempre Narcissa dentro di me, anche se ora sto amando te, ma questo non basterà, non servirà, perché io non ho nulla da perdere, ho già perso tutto,» ma non voleva trascinarla con lui in quella discesa. «Ma tu no, tu hai tanto e puoi avere ancora tanto.»

Per un attimo voltò il viso verso di lei, soltanto un secondo per poter catturare le emozioni che le erano esplose dagli occhi. «Sono stato egoista per troppo tempo, adesso basta. Non ho più alcuna forza per continuare ad esserlo.»

«E cosa vorresti che facessi? Merlino, Lucius, pretendi che io faccia come se nulla fosse? È questo, quello che mi stai dicendo?»

«Sì. È esattamente questo. Dimenticami, torna ad odiarmi.»

«Come faccio ad odiarti?»

«Io sono un Mangiamorte, _Sanguesporco_! Sono il lurido bastardo che ha tentato di uccidere la giovane Weasley durante il suo primo anno di scuola, sono il mago che ha tentato di uccidere tutti voi e l'avrei fatto, e ne avrei goduto. Avrei goduto nel vederti strisciare ai miei piedi.»

«Smettila!» ma Lucius continuò e le si parò davanti con il velo di un sentimento di minaccia sul volto.

«Apri gli occhi, _Sanguesporco_ , se mia moglie e mio figlio fossero ancora vivi, non esiterei a farti del male, a far scorrere quel tuo immondo sangue che insozza l'essere stesso un mago, e sarebbe un piacere maggiore di ciò che mi da del sesso, te lo assicuro.»

«Smettila!» e la colpì, violentemente, un colpo sul viso e sentì del sangue scenderle dalle labbra, e insieme ad esso iniziarono a scorrere anche le lacrime, lente, sul viso fino a mischiarsi con quel fluido scarlatto che cadde a terra, goccia dopo goccia.

«Odiami, _Sanguesporco_ , odiami con tutta te stessa, prendi quella dannata bacchetta ed elimina questo mostro che hai davanti.»

«Cosa? No! Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?»

«Ti prego, avanti, fallo. Ti ho appena schiaffeggiata.»

«Io… no! Non ti ucciderò!»

«Ti sto supplicando, _Hermione_ » e la supplicò gettandosi a terra, come se tutto il peso del mondo gli fosse gravato sulle spalle, come un nuovo Atlante che avrebbe dovuto curvarsi per tutta la vita.

«Perché?»

«Perché non mi è rimasto niente, perché non _sono_ più niente. Ti sto implorando. Per favore, _Hermione._ » E infine la sua caduta era arrivata, più inesorabile e infelice che mai.

«Non chiamarmi per nome, rendi tutto più difficile, non lo capisci?»

«Uccidimi, _Hermione_! Libera me e libera te, vai da _lui_ e digli che è uno stupido se non ti sposa, digli che non dovrebbe lasciar mai andare la persona che ama. Diglielo, _Hermione_! Vai da lui e diglielo! Prima, però, ti prego, uccidimi!»

« _Lucius_ … io…»

«Per favore…»

_Sai che ha ragione, lo sai anche tu._

E lo sapeva, Hermione, lo sapeva perfettamente che non ci sarebbe stato niente per loro, che quella vita non avrebbe permesso che la _Sanguesporco_ e il _Mangiamorte_ si fossero amati, perché in loro c’era tutto quello che di sbagliato poteva esistere, erano sentimenti malati, nient’altro che quelli.

E non ci sarebbe stato alcuno spazio per loro in quella vita.

Hermione si avvicinò al mago distrutto, abbandonato al pavimento che la guardava con sguardo supplicante, con quegli occhi che le avevano bruciato l’anima che ora non erano nient’altro che pietre vuote e inermi.

Lo baciò per un’ultima volta, voleva sentire il suo respiro per quell’ultima volta, voleva farsi infiammare di nuovo.

«Amalo, _Hermione_ , non permettere a niente e nessuno di distruggere quel legame, combatti per esso, legalo a te e legati a lui, solo allora ti sentirai completa. Felice.» Fu l’ultima cosa che le disse, sorridendo, e sapeva con certezza che in quei brevi, interminabili istanti, aveva amato anche lui, in un modo diverso, forse malato, ma lo aveva amato veramente.

Poi lo fece.

_Per Ron._

_Per lui._

_Soprattutto, però, per se stessa._

Un sussurro, un lampo argenteo, e il suo viso si rilassò, lo vide finalmente sereno mentre il sangue gli scorreva veloce lungo il petto, e lei pianse.

Pianse tutto quello che aveva dentro, pianse tutto il dolore e la miseria di quella fine che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere, di cui non voleva esserne l’artefice.

Lo strinse a sé, il corpo ancora caldo, inerme, in cui nessuna brezza di vita scorreva nella carne, adesso sarebbe finalmente tornato da coloro che amava, ma lei continuò a piangere, ad urlare disperata, a stringerlo con maggiore forza, incurante di quel coltello che il suo corpo spingeva dentro di lui.

Che importanza aveva? Ormai era morto, e lei non voleva lasciarlo, voleva continuare quell’abbraccio di sangue e piangere fino a svuotarsi.

Come avrebbe potuto tornare a stringere Ron e amarlo come se nulla fosse successo?

_«Amalo, Hermione, non permettere a niente e nessuno di distruggere quel legame, combatti per esso, legalo a te e legati a lui, solo allora ti sentirai completa. Felice.»_

 

Passarono alcune ore prima che Hermione riuscisse a staccarsi dal corpo di Lucius, le lacrime ancora le scendevano sul viso, lentamente, il dolore era ancora lì, ma parve placarsi, mentre il sole aveva già preso possesso del cielo illuminandolo d’oro.

Adesso? Che cosa avrebbe fatto?

_Vai da lui, abbraccialo. Lasciami qui._

Corse via da lì, corse fino a non sentirsi più le gambe, si Smaterializzò e Materializzò, e poi corse al Ministero, da Ron che stava parlando con Harry in quell'ufficio così tetro che le ricordava i sotterranei di Hogwarts.

Andò verso di lui e lo abbracciò. E pianse.

«Hermione, tutto bene? La febbre è passata?»

«Ti amo, Ron. Ti amo così tanto.»

«Hermione, cos’è successo?»

«Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.»

«Ti amo anche io, Hermione, da morire. Morirei per te.»

«NO! Non morirai per me, _vivrai_ per me. Con me.»

Ron la strinse a sé, con forza, non sapeva cos’avesse, ma voleva soltanto tenerla tra le braccia, sentire il suo corpo contro il suo, sentire il suo profumo ogni giorno della sua vita. Era questo ciò che voleva, era quello che desiderava da tempo. Adesso lo sapeva.

Adesso sapeva che avrebbe voluto dividere la sua vita con lei, e lo avrebbe fatto, perché l’amava, l’amava da _impazzire_ , da _morire_. Da _vivere_ con lei per sempre.

Hermione continuò a stringere Ron, il _suo_ Ron, e pianse quelle lacrime che credeva di non avere più.

 

 

 


End file.
